Napesh
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Sequel to Apotheosis: 3 months. That's how long Draco has been Dark Lord. Everything seemed to be going his way. Except for Colin. Convinced that Colin was still angry with the Horcrux fight, Draco finds they are becoming distant. Draco vowed to do anything to get his Colin back. Reentering Colin's dreams, Draco finds himself in battle with Potter in a last attempt for Colin's love


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you have been enjoying our Transcendence series! Please leave a review! Enjoy!**

Three months. That's how long Draco has been the Dark Lord for. Everything seemed to be going perfectly: The Death Eaters slowly started respecting him, he and Colin were finally immortal, Draco's continuing growing power, his mother finally came around to his and Colin's relationship, and even Colin accepting the proposal couldn't have made Draco any happier.

But there was something bothering him. Three months have gone by and not once has Colin mentioned starting a family again. Yes, they briefly spoke about some day having a child, but Draco wanted to know when that would be. He knew they had their whole lives ahead of them, but he wanted to have a child now, while he was at the prime of power. He wanted his child to be feared just as much as he was.

Draco had been pacing his study for the last hour, thinking through all this. Maybe he should just go talk to Colin? It wouldn't hurt to bring it up. Hell, Colin was the one who initially brought it up that night they got engaged. Why wouldn't he want to begin their family soon? Making up his mind, he left his study and headed to the library, here be knew Colin liked to take refuge.

He was right: Colin was curled up in the biggest armchair in the library, a big, hardcover set in his lap. Taking a deep breath – why was he so nervous? – he strode further into the room, clearing his throat. "Hey Col,"

Colin looked up from the book, smiling. "Hey babe. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Draco shrugged, stopping near Colin. "Got any room on that chair for me?"

Colin broke into a wide smile and scooted over. Draco climbed into the chair and held out his arms to Colin, whom leaned into them, his back against Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Colin, enjoying the feeling of his lover's body so close to his own. He buried his face into Colin's sweet smelling hair – it was soft and felt nice against his face.

"You're extra affectionate today," Colin giggled, putting his hand on top of one of Draco's. "What's the occasion?"

"Why does there have to be a reason for me to show some love?" Draco asked, moving from Colin's hair to his neck, nipping at it.

"Awww, I love you too, baby," Colin said, reaching his other behind him and putting it on the back of Draco's head, pulling him closer.

Draco continued nipping at Colin's neck, moving down it, then back up again, eventually moving to Colin's cheek and finally, his lips. Draco gave Colin a gentle, yet passionate kiss before pulling away slightly, their lips barely parted from each other.

"Speaking of baby, I've been thinking. I know we only briefly touched upon it, but when do you think we should start our little family?" Draco asked casually, leaning in for another kiss. But his lips never met Colin's – opening his eyes, Draco noticed Colin leaning away from him. "What?" Draco noticed Colin held a completely stoic look.

"I'm not sure starting a family is such a good idea, anymore." Colin said, repositioning himself so that he was no longer in Draco's lap, but on the other side of the chair, facing him.

"What? Why would you say that?" Draco asked, confused. "You were all for it three months ago when I proposed. What's changed since then?"

"Nothing really," Colin shrugged. But of course Draco knew he was lying – Colin wasn't looking him in the eyes, he was staring just passed him.

"What's going on? And don't tell me nothing, Col. I know you," Draco said, reaching for Colin's hand. But Colin moved it away, playing it off with fixing his shirt collar. Draco's heart skipped a beat at this – Colin has never refused his touch before. "Talk to me, please? Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me."

"I just told you nothing's bothering me. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to have children." Colin said, in the same monotone, stoic voice.

"Well, I mean we don't have to have children at this very moment. I just figured we could talk in general – maybe plan a time when we are ready – "

"That's just it Draco. We're not ready and I don't think we ever will be. I don't want children, ever." Colin said, starting to stand up. But Draco grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. He tried to pull him back down, but Colin wouldn't budge.

"What do you mean you're not ready? And what's this bullshit about you not wanting children? You're the one who suggested – "

"Look, it doesn't matter what I said before. What I'm saying now is, I changed my mind. That's it." Colin wrenched his hand out of Draco's grip and started walking towards the exit.

Jumping out of the chair, Draco rushed to Colin, managing to stop in front of him before he reached the door. "Wait, baby, please," Draco said, staring at Colin pleadingly.

Colin sighed and folded his arms, staring at Draco expectantly. Draco suddenly got this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to reach out and pull Colin into a hug – but he had the feeling that he would all but refuse. Taking a steadying breath, Draco said, "is there possibly something else going on? Something that you want to talk about? You know I'm always here for you."

"Look, Draco, why can't you just accept what I told you? I don't want – "

"I'm not talking about children anymore," Draco interrupted. "I feel like you're becoming distant with me and I'm concerned. You know I'm always here for you. You know you can talk to me about anything." Draco whispered, placing the back of his hand on Colin's check and gently stroking it. This time, Colin didn't pull away but instead, seemed to briefly accept it as he closed his eyes. "I love you," Draco whispered, this time leaning in for a kiss.

But Colin didn't reciprocate even as Draco's lips touched his own. And because of that, the kiss was brief. Once Draco had pulled away, very much disappointed, Colin just nodded his head, walked around Draco, and left the room.

Draco felt his heart drop as he watched Colin leave. Was this how Colin had felt when Draco had refused to say 'I love you' back? He blinked his eyes furiously as tears tried to fight their way out. Taking a steadying breath, he marched out of the library and headed outside. Maybe Colin just needed some time to think things through before talking. Until then, Draco felt the urge to participate in an intense workout. He'll be ready when Colin was.

One hundred push-ups and crunches, fifty lunges and jumping Jack's, and thirty minutes of bench pressing: it was a needed and deserved work out for Draco. He had been so busy for the last couple of weeks, he hadn't been able to work out at all. Needless to say, he was paying for it now. He felt a little sore from the strenuous work, but better all the same.

Although, he was a little peeved that Colin hadn't come to talk to him about whatever issue he seemed to be having. He was expecting – well, hoping really – to find Colin hiding somewhere in the yard, watching him. Draco smiled at the memories of all the times he had caught Colin hiding out in the yard when he was supposed to be working elsewhere.

But as Draco left the yard, he knew Colin wasn't there; he would have shown himself by now. Whatever was going on was deeper then Draco thought. He knew he shouldn't push Colin – for he was quite sensitive – but maybe the only way to get through him would be with force. But he didn't want Colin to take his actions the wrong way.

"Hmmm...I'll have to really think about this one," Draco said as he made his way to his and Colin's bedroom. He fully expected the room to be empty – but no, Colin was sitting right there on the bed, the book propped open in his lap once more. He looked up momentarily when Draco entered the room, but went right back to reading his book, not saying a word. Draco tried to keep himself from sighing in irritation – he didn't want to upset Colin anymore then he was. Instead, he walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed clean clothes, preparing for a shower.

"You haven't worked-out in awhile," Colin said, breaking the silence.

Draco turned and looked back at him; Colin hadn't looked up when he said this. But it was a start, Draco supposed. "Yeah, I just figured I had the spare time. Why not, right?" Draco said, watching Colin carefully.

But nothing; no reaction. Colin was the only one who knew Draco worked out when he was stressed and upset. Didn't he realize just how much his reaction was upsetting him? Why wasn't he picking up on it? He was usually annoyingly good at that. He tried again. "Anyway, I'm heading in the shower. You wanna join?" Draco asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading. But his attempt at seduction was only half-hearted.

Colin looked up, giving Draco an almost sarcastic smirk. It was extremely unattractive and unhinged Draco greatly. "Why? Do you need help toweling off?"

Draco just stood there, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe Colin just said that. Why would he say that? He knew Draco was perfectly capable of bathing himself. But then it hit him. Draco's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what Colin had told him a few months back. The Horcrux had shown Draco as an incompetent person who was unable to control his sweating and the ability to bathe independently.

That was it! It wasn't that Colin didn't want to have children – it was Draco himself he did want to be with. But did that mean that Colin still hadn't let the dreams from the Horcrux go? Was he still bent on everything it had shown him, despite all of Draco's reassurances'? That had to be it. Colin still didn't trust Draco. Draco's heart pumped wildly as the full realization of the situation hit him; Colin might not even love him anymore. Without saying a thing, he turned around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stood outside his and Colin's bedroom, pacing and biting his nails. After Colin's comment, he didn't want to face him in the fear he would start yelling, and the last thing he wanted to do was further anger Colin. But something needed to be done and quick. He was losing Colin. Draco tried his best not to let out an angry sigh – he didn't want Colin to know that he was outside. Is this what Draco had to resort to? Not being able to go in his own bedroom for fear of rejection? It was madness! Where did it all go wrong? Draco thought to himself. Everything was just fine before Colin went through the change –

"That's it!" Draco whispered, snapping his fingers. Colin didn't think any of this until he went through the change, where the Horcrux poisoned his mind with lies – lies of Draco and their relationship. But Draco has done everything he could to try and disprove that. What more was there to do? Colin was stubborn and didn't seem to want to listen to anything Draco had to say.

"How am I to go about this?" Draco wondered out loud, continuing to pace. "Well, it's not like I can erase his memory – I don't want him to forget other his experiences. And I can't make him un-see those dreams. Unless..."

Draco stopped pacing and looked at the closed bedroom door, a thought stirring in his mind. Was it possible? What has been seen cannot be unseen, but...could they be redirected and manipulated? "How would I go about doing that, though?" Draco questioned, continuing is pacing once more. "Unless I went in the dream myself. How would I do that? A pensive? No, that's for just seeing the memories...hmmm..."

There had to be a way to go about this! Glancing at the door once more, Draco tiptoed down the hall and ran down the stairs to his library. There had to be a book there explaining how to enter anothers' dreams. Once in the library, Draco went straight to the wall purely dedicated to dark magic. He spent the next few minutes going from shelf to shelf, running his fingers down the spines.

"Aha!" Draco said after a few moments. He pulled out a thick, dusty book, whose spine nearly crumbled at his touch. Heading over to the Colin's favorite chair, he took a seat and started flipping through the book carefully; the pages were old, Draco feared they would turn to dust right in his hands.

"Dreams...dreams...aha! Here we go: Dream Penetration." Draco quickly scanned he page, taking in what he had to do. It was a simple spell – but what Draco had to do before the spell was not so simple.

"_'The targeted subject must be thinking of the dream in question before falling asleep in order to be entered. The subject must not be disturbed in anyway during the succumbing and sleeping process in order to enhance the full penetration access.'_" Draco read out loud.

"Shit. How am I going to get Colin to talk about that again?" Draco sighed, shutting the book. As much as he didn't want to bring the subject back up, he knew it might be the only way to save their relationship. Taking a deep breath, Draco got up, shoved the book back onto the shelf, and headed back up to the bedroom.

"Here goes nothing," Draco said, grabbing the handle and pushing the door open.

Colin, who was sitting up in bed reading, looked up as Draco entered the room. But it was only brief; he shut his book and laid down, closing his eyes. Draco felt a pang of anger at this: He took a deep breath before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Er, Colin?" Draco said nervously, looking at Colin's back. No response. Draco knew he didn't fall asleep easily. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Babe?"

"What?" Colin sighed, still facing the other way.

"I think we need to talk,"

"It can wait until tomorrow – "

"No it can't," Draco interrupted, not wanting to back down. Colin gave an agitated sigh and turned over, glaring at Draco.

"And why not? I just want to sleep, I've a very tough day,"

"Oh, and I haven't?" Draco snapped. He closed his eyes for a moment and took another breath. He mustn't snap, he had to do this right. "I'm sorry. It's just, I feel like we're growing apart. I want us to be able to talk like we used to."

"We do talk. See? We're talking right now." Colin said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Where's the Colin that I met before? You know, the one who was always saying positive things, the one who was always loving and put effort into everything he did? I want him back. I miss him," Draco said, reaching his hand over to Colin's. For a moment, Draco thought Colin was going to let him. But no, he slid his hand away at the last moment.

"Don't," he said, looking away from Draco. "Look, I'm just going through some things at the moment, and I'm not discussing them with you right now." Colin made to turn back around when Draco persisted.

"It's because of that Horcrux dream, isn't it?" Draco said. Colin paused, his back towards Draco. He slowly turned his head and gave Draco the nastiest look he could muster. Draco recoiled slightly from it.

"Excuse me?" Colin asked.

"The Horcrux dream. Ever since you went through the change and had the dream, you haven't been yourself. And I know you said you were over it and that you believed me, but I don't think that's true." Draco said in a rush, wanting to get his point out before Colin could interrupt him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right me?" Colin asked angrily, now completely facing Draco. "That's in the past, just fucking drop it – "

"You clearly can't drop it, why should I?" Draco yelled back. "I'm not trying to start things with you, Col, but you need to understand that I love you and I'll do anything to prove to you that that's true. But you're letting something as stupid as a dream persuade you that I'm this liar, but I'm not! I wouldn't go through all this suffering if that were true!"

"Actions speak louder than words, and your actions in that dream were fucking screaming – "

"It. Was. A. Dream!" Draco yelled, emphasizing every syllable. "You need to get over it! Please! I'm not that Draco! I wasn't even him BEFORE we started dating! Doesn't that tell you anything?" Draco asked desperately.

"And my helping you get to the top has nothing to do with your love for me?" Colin asked, giving Draco a chilling stare.

"Of course not!" Draco said without hesitation. "Even if we had died during that fight – all those fights! – I would still love you no matter what! I just want you to understand that!" Draco said, his eyes prickling with oncoming tears. Draco did what he could to blink them away; now wasn't the time.

But whether Draco had cried or not, it did not stop Colin from giving him a wary stare, before turning and laying back down, ignoring Draco completely. Draco sighed dejectedly and laid down himself, waiting for Colin to fall asleep. Draco went over in his head exactly what it was he had to do. The book said Draco had to use the provided spell – must be done silently – and place the wand tip at Colin's head and the end of the wand at Draco's. Draco sure hope it worked. He didn't know what he would do if it didn't.

Draco gave a slight twitch, waking himself up. Opening his eyes, he looked at his watch; he had fallen asleep for forty-five minutes. Yawning, he looked over at Colin. His form was slow rising and falling; he was finally asleep. As careful as he could, Draco leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his wand. Coming back up, Draco very slowly turned his body so that he was facing the back of Colin.

"Here goes everything," Draco whispered as he gently rested the tip of the wand in Colin's hair. Scooting closer so that was practically spooning Colin, Draco rested the other end on his forehead. _Suffuse_, Draco thought.

Draco's entire body seized up; his eye lids stared twitching as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He could feel his chest start constricting, causing his breathing to become short. Draco wanted desperately to end this, to rip the wand away from them, to find a different approach – but before this thought could cross his mind, he succumbed to the blackness.

Draco was scared to open his eyes. What if it hadn't worked? But he knew it must; if it didn't, he would have to try again. Taking a deep breath, Draco opened his eyes – and found him to be in a room evidentially made with ice. It felt rather nice, the frigidness the room was giving off. Draco walked around, fully taking in his surroundings: There were ice crystals every where, many of which reached the ceiling.

"Huh, so this is what Colin's dream looked like," Draco said to himself. He continued to walk around the vast room, not really knowing where to start first. Where could Colin possibly be? Could Draco have made a mistake and ended up in the wrong room? And for that matter, how was Draco to get out of here when he was done? He hadn't really thought about that before coming in.

"Oh well, too late now," Draco said to himself. He was about to continue forward when a figure appeared at the other end of the room. Draco squinted, not quite sure who it could be. Whoever it was, he had blonde hair – was it Colin? Increasing his pace, Draco lifted his hand and waved. But the figure didn't wave back. Even Colin's dream self was angry at him, Draco thought bitterly. "Colin, come on. I – "

"Colin? Wait, wait, you mean Colin Creevey?! You can't be serious!"

Draco stopped dead as he realized the person he was looking at was – himself? No, a much younger version of himself, maybe about twelve years old. But how? How was this possible? "Um, I don't understand what's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" His younger version said. "What are you doing hanging around a mudblood? You know you're better than that!"

"Don't call him that! He's much more than a...a _mudblood_," Draco said angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"The fact that you can't even say the word mudblood disturbs me greatly!" Little Draco said. "You don't actually think that, do you? Mudbloods are nothing but scum. Scum that we purebloods need to get rid of!"

"Listen, I wouldn't really expect you to understand," Draco said, still trying to figure out what was going on. But little Draco must have been reading his mind.

"What's going on is you sold out!" Little Draco yelled, pointing at his older self. "You let that little rat pull you in! Don't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get the power and riches of our family! He's just like every other shallow and pedantic muggle out there!"

"Colin isn't like that! You haven't gotten to know him like I have!" Draco yelled back. "He's sweet, he's hard-working, he's – "

"Blah blah blah, no one gives a rat's tooth!" Little Draco spat out. "He's nothing but a stupid kid who's foolishly in love with Potter – "

"Aha, that's where you're wrong!" Draco said triumphantly. "Potter has been dead for nearly two years now. Colin is one hundred percent loyal to me."

"Oh really? How do you know you're not just the rebound?" Little Draco asked smugly.

"Didn't you just hear me? How can I be the rebound if Potter is dead?"

"Please don't tell me I really become this stupid when I got older," Little Draco sighed in annoyance. "Who was the first person Creevey swore loyalty to the minute Potter died?"

Draco took a moment to think. He remembered him and Colin talking about this awhile back. "He pretty much came to work for me. And he was a very dedicated and hard worker, mind you." Draco said, smugly.

"Ahuh, yeah, so you're pretty much telling me he became very loyal to you?" Little Draco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course! He was my most loyal!" Draco said defensively.

"I can tell you don't understand where this is going, so I'm going to come right out and say it: When Creevey lost his only obsession, he probably felt lost and latched himself onto the next, most powerful person in line, which was you."

"That's not true. He – "

"Why are you not looking at what's in front of you? Creevey wouldn't have willingly given himself up to the Death Eaters because he was in love with you – "

"He wasn't in love with me then!" Draco interrupted.

"Either way, there was a reason for his action. He didn't want to be caught and punished with the rest of the filthy mudbloods, so he thought if he put himself at the position of a powerful person, much like he did with Potter, then his life would be spared. And like the idiot that you are, you fell for it!"

"Well, I can see why you would think like that, coming from someone who is so blinded by his hatred and ignorance." Draco said, starting to turn around. He just really wanted to find Colin and do what needed to be done.

"Whoa whoa, ignorant? I'm not ignorant!" Little Draco yelled, following his future self. "I'm just not stupid enough to be the victim of love! Such a pointless emotion."

"Pointless? Draco, love is nothing but an intense passion for something. Applying it to a person is no different. Love is what brought you to this earth, love is what brought Voldemort to power, and the lack of it is what destroyed him. So don't tell me it's a weak emotion." Draco said, his chest heaving with anger. Was he really that stupid when he was younger?

"Argh! There's just no talking to you, is there? If you don't want to listen to me, that's fine! But don't be surprised when the little mudblood drops you when he finds out how weak you really are." And with that said, Little Draco walked away, slowly fading away.

"Thank God. Now to find Colin," Draco said, looking this way and that, hoping for some sort of exit.

"Do you really think this is all worth it?"

Draco whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. Little Draco couldn't be back – he just watched him disappear! Then again, in this place, anything was possible. Squinting his eyes, he realized it wasn't little Draco, but what appeared to be a teenage version of himself –maybe sixteen years of age.

"Do I think what is all worth it?" Draco asked warily. He was never going to be able to get what he needs done with all these constant interruptions.

"Running after this mudblood riffraff. I mean, what do you think father would say if he found out?" Teenage Draco asked, watching Draco closely.

"Doesn't matter, he's dead. He never even met Colin." Draco said without hesitation. "Really, you can skip the lecture. Our younger self already gave me this talk."

"Be that as it may, you still need to realize the consequences of your actions," Teenage Draco said, stepping closer to Draco.

"What consequences? I beat Voldemort. He's dead and I'm the new Dark Lord. I'm engaged and may be starting a family soon. I fail to see where I went wrong in my decision to date Colin." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. He watched as his teenage self's expression turned from stoic to pure concern.

"Really? I...I mean...don't you care what the others think? Don't you care how you're going to be treated?" Teenage Draco asked timidly.

"Of course not! The Death Eaters fear me! They wouldn't dare mess with me, or with Colin for that matter. You'll soon come to realize it doesn't really matter what others think as long as you're doing what you feel is best for yourself." Draco explained.

"But, what about mother? What about Aunt Bellatrix? Don't you care what they think? I mean regardless what you've accomplished and what you haven't, don't you care about their judgments? I mean, I would hate to disappoint them. Aren't they disappointed in your choice of courtship?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie; mother wasn't too thrilled at first when I presented Colin to her. But she eventually came around, as did the others. Like I said, you need to stop worrying about what others are thinking about and focus on the bigger picture – what is it you can do to help yourself?" Draco said. He neglected to mention the death of his aunt, whom was always his favorite. "Besides, I wouldn't have accomplished the role of the Dark Lord if it wasn't for Colin."

"I suppose that's true." Teenage Draco said. They both fell silent, not looking at each other.

"Well, er, I really should be going. I've got to find Colin." Draco said, starting to turn once again.

"Wait!" Teenage Draco said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, turning around warily. He watched his younger self – he looked apprehensive, as though he wanted to ask Draco something, but decided against it.

"Erm, nevermind. I suppose you know what you're doing."

Draco sighed and walked up to his teenage self, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder; it felt weird – he didn't realize just out of shape he was not too long ago. "Listen, you don't need to worry about much. The future is already set for you. And it's pretty good at that. But if I don't get going, we could screw it up forever." Draco explained.

Teenage Draco just nodded his head, an unsure smile still on his face. He slowly started fading as Draco removed his hand and turned away, continuing his quest to find Colin. Draco had barely walked for five minutes when a growling sound erupted behind him. Draco twisted around, squinting for the source of the noise. "Hello?" Draco called out.

There was no way there could be another one of him. Unless it was himself from the future, telling him how to get out of this mess, which he doubted. He continued scanning the room, squinting into the shadows of the pillars. "Hello?" He called again. Nothing.

Shrugging, Draco was about to turn again, when a movement caught his eye. Twisting his head this way and that, he suddenly noticed a big skulking figure step out from behind a particularly fat stalagmite. "What the – "

Draco wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at: It appeared to be some sort of beast, it's front body covered in short, blonde hair – same as the top of it's head. The creature had a brutish, almost familiar sort of face. Its arms and leg were nearly as think as tree trunks and, had it been standing straight up, it would have been at least seven feet tall. It gave another loud growl, displaying its jagged and misshapen teeth. Draco's scrunched his nose in disgust – its breath was most foul.

"Um, so what are you supposed to be doing here?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Coooooliiiiin." The beast grunted. Draco was taken aback by this. Colin? Is that what it just said?

"Er, yes, that's who I'm looking for. Any idea where he might be?" Draco asked carefully.

"Coooooooliiiiiiin!" The beast shouted louder, its chest starting to heaveu, as though it was getting angry.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Draco sighed in irritation. "Well, if that's all – "

"COOOOOOOLIIIIIINN! NEEED COOOOOL!" The beast screamed, causing the floor to shake. Draco jumped in fright, covering his ears with his hands. He watched as the beast started stomping around, as though it was unsure of what to do with itself. Draco was unsure what he should be doing himself, and was half considering slipping past this monster to continue his search when it hit him. Gasping, he realized why this monster seemed familiar to him.

"Col, you called him Col!" Draco said, watching the creature as it continued pacing around, as though looking for something it could throw. "No one calls in him that but – me! But...but how could you be – ?" Draco asked, approaching the creature slowly, not sure what he was going to do once he got to him.

"No! Don't touch! Stay back! Too hot!" The monster grunted, backing away from Draco.

"Too hot? We're in a room full of ice, how are you hot?" Draco asked. As he got within three feet of the monster, he stopped dead in his tracks, almost gagging. The stench of sweat that rolled off this monster was horrendous! Eyes still watering, Draco backed up, trying to hold his breath.

"Well then, I think I'm just going to go – " Draco started to say, continuing to back up. But the monster let out another roar of rage and jumped up and forward, high into the air. Draco gave a shriek and threw his arms over his head as the monster jumped over him, landing just behind him.

"You can't leave! We need to find Colin!" He roared.

"That's what I'm doing!" Draco yelled, turning around to face the monster.

"Please, before we do – cool me off! It's too hot!" Monster Draco cried incoherently.

"I – I can't, I don't have time for this, I'm sorry!"

"But if it were you, you would expect everyone to have the time."

Draco turned around as two more figures appeared. "Pansy? Blaise? What are you guys doing here?" He watched as his two friends – whom he hadn't seen since just before the war ended – walked up to him.

"We're here to help you get Colin back," Blaise said. Draco looked him up and down; he was just as tall as ever, wearing all black; not much had changed about him.

"You know where he is?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Course not. But once we find him, we can help you win him over," Pansy answered. Draco looked over at her, his eyes popping out at her changed appearance. Her hair grew slightly passed her shoulders and was still as black as ever. She was wearing a midnight blue V-neck shirt that showed the tops of her supple breasts and black shorts that ended at her knees. She looked more beautiful then ever! But he shook it off, not wanting Pansy to notice him staring at her and getting the wrong impression.

Pansy smiled at him as she noticed him checking her out. Whatever their differences about their relationship were, Pansy knew he was always attracted to her. And after all these years – Pansy couldn't believe how much more attractive Draco himself had become. His muscled body suited him well.

"Er, yes, right. So, how are we going to find him?" Draco asked, averting his eyes from Pansy, who was staring at him creepily. Instead he turned his attention to Blaise, who suddenly had a bucket of water in his hands.

"First of all, we need to help this poor creature out. How do you expect him to do anything in this heat?" Blaise asked, walking over to the monster Draco.

"Again with the heat! It's not even hot in here!" Draco yelled in frustration.

"Maybe not to you," Pansy snapped, a bucket appearing in her hands as well. "Just because you're fine doesn't mean everyone else is. Think of other people, Draco."

Draco scowled as he watched Pansy join Blaise in front of Monster Draco, who cowered as they got closer.

"We're not here to hurt you," Pansy said soothingly, positioning the bucket as she was getting ready to toss it. "We're going to make things better." And with that said, she tossed the water onto Monster Draco.

Monster Draco gasped in surprise as he was doused with ice-cold water. But that changed quickly as the water started cooling him off, but only just. "More, more!" He yelled excitedly.

"Of course!" Pansy said enthusiastically, and threw her second bucket onto him.

Draco was watching this entire transaction; to say he was confused was a vast understatement. His eyes went from the empty bucket in Pansy's hands, to the monstrous Draco who had steam coming off him in waves from the ice water, to Blaise, who was ready with the next bucket of water.

"Ahh yes, better! Much better!" Monster Draco kept saying as bucket after bucket of cold water was tossed at him. "Thank you!"

"Great, now that's settled, let's get to work!" Draco said, snapping his fingers impatiently. Both Pansy and Blaise glared at him as they stepped away from the now cooled Monster Draco. Draco coughed uncomfortably, looking away from them, mumbling, "sorry."

"Anyway, back to how to find and keep Colin," Blaise said, putting down his now empty bucket.

"Wait," Draco interrupted, holding his hands up. "So you guys are actually going to help me? You don't think it's weird that I'm gay or with Colin Creevey?"

"Of course we're going to help you, we said we would!" Blaise said, rolling his eyes. Draco smiled as he turned to Pansy, expecting the same reaction. But instead, she wasn't even looking at him.

Feeling all eyes on her, Pansy looked up and smiled once more. "Of course we'll help you, Draco. If Creevey is what you want, then we will help you get him back." Pansy tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She had really hoped they could have had another shot at their relationship.

"So you don't find this weird at all?" Draco repeated, only looking at Pansy. But it was Blaise who answered.

"Course not! I always knew you were different. Didn't think you would come out this soon, though." Blaise said, slinging his arms playfully around Pansy's shoulders. She shrugged them off in annoyance.

"Don't listen to him, Draco. We're here for you and we'll do what we can," Pansy said, glaring at Blaise before turning to smile at Draco once more. But it was only a half-smile this time. Regardless of whether what Blaise said was true or not, Pansy still wished it wasn't so. But she wasn't lying – she _would _do anything for Draco, anything that would bring him happiness, even if that meant giving up her own.

"Thanks guys!" Draco gave a small laugh and shook his head incredulously. This is why he was friends with them – they knew him so well, sometimes even better when he knew himself. He didn't really find himself sexually attracted to guys until his fifth year, but even then, he didn't act upon it until he joined the Death Eaters in his sixth year, where it was the social norm in the group. "Ok. So how are we going to do this? How are we going to find Colin?"

"Well it's pretty simple, really. This is Colin's dream, right? So all we have to do is provoke him into appearing." Blaise said.

"Provoke him? How so?" Draco asked.

"You know him the best, Draco. What gets his attention? What's the one thing you could do that would make him drop everything to get you?" Pansy asked, trying to cox the answer out of him.

Draco stood there, thinking. Provoke him, huh? Well, Draco knew he would anything for him, no matter how ridiculous it was. But he didn't want to command Colin to come to him. But he didn't want to seem like he was in trouble when he really wasn't. Especially since Colin already believe him to be incompetent anyway. No, he needed to be sensitive about this; he needed to do this right. Then it hit him.

Walking a few feet away from the others, Draco lifted his hands to his mouth, tilted back his head, and yelled, "Colin! Colin, I'm sorry! You're right! I've been an idiot! A total jerk! Please! Please, I need to talk to you! I love you!"

And just like that, there was a loud snap that whipped the air, as though someone was apparating. And Colin appeared at the other end of the room. Draco's heart raced at the sight of him. "Colin!" Draco called out, starting to walk over to his fiancé. But he found a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Wait, look!" It was Blaise. He pointed to Colin – and someone else who appeared just behind him.

"What the – ?" Draco said, watching the scene unfurl before him.

"How could you possibly be stupid enough to believe that?" The other figure said.

"Oh my god! It's a younger version of Colin!" Pansy gasped.

"Shh!" Blaise and Draco said, continuing to watch.

"C-Colin? What the – ?"

"How could you be stupid enough to believe you're safe with Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about? Draco has been nothing but protective of me."

"Can't you see that Malfoy is just using you?"

Draco growled angrily under his breath. "Why does everyone keep thinking that? I'm not using him!"

"Shh! Draco please, you're going to get us caught! We know you're not using him. Just listen, see what Colin says."

"No, he's not. You're young; I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Don't pull that with me. I maybe young, but I'm still you! Can't you see he's just doing the same thing to you as he did to others? He just needs someone to do all the dirty work for him."

"You think that because you don't know. You don't know what we went through – what got us here – "

"Are you even hearing yourself? You're completely delusional!"

"I'm not delusional, I love him and he loves me!" Colin shouted.

"Damn straight!" Draco whispered excitedly. He was grateful that Colin was trying to stick up for him. But if this is what he believes, then what was it that changed his mind in the first place? Draco tuned back in, listening.

"You're a sell-out! That's what you are! You've betrayed your house! Your family! Your friends! All to be with that bastard – "

Monster Draco let out a growl and jumped forward, his teeth bared. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy caught him just in time – but it was a struggle to try and restrain him.

"No! You mustn't!" Pansy whispered as loudly as she dared, both her hands wrapped tightly around one of monster Draco's massive arms. Blaise was holding monster Draco's other arm, while Draco was pushing his chest back, taking the weight of the restraint.

"We have to keep him back! He can't expose us!" Blaise whispered, struggling.

"I know that! I'm trying!" Draco whispered angrily as monster Draco let out another growl. But the two Colin's appeared not to have noticed.

"Please! I'm begging you, just leave him! You can find something special with someone else!"

"Don't you understand?! I. Want. Draco. No one else!" Colin said slowly.

"But he is such a vile man! Malfoy is possessive and controlling! He only lusts for power and is incapable of truly loving anyone except himself!"

"He's slipping!" Pansy said, struggling to get her footing. Monster Draco's eyes grew black, unable to take them off little Colin. Draco could tell he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. But he couldn't – that's not what they were here to do.

"Listen, you'll get your chance! But you can't right now, please!" Draco whispered, looking at his monster self desperately. "Trust me!"

Monster Draco breathed heavily, still keeping his eyes on little Colin.

"You don't know that! You're so blinded by your hate for him when we were at school together that you're determined to find ways to break this off! You need to stop this! Stop fighting and just except it!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! If that's how you want it to be, then you're on your own! I'm out of here!"

"Now Draco! Now's your chance!" Blaise whispered, pushing him with his foot.

Draco briefly glared at Blaise before stepping out from their hiding spot. Straightening himself, he headed to Colin, who had his back faced to him.

"Finally! Thought that annoying little freak would never leave," Draco said, stopping just three feet from Colin. Colin spun around, jumping slightly at the sight of Draco, who wasn't sure if he was happy to see him or not.

"Draco? Wh-what are you doing here?" Colin asked, confused.

"I called you here. I needed to talk to you. But then that annoying little freak showed up – " Draco started before Colin interrupted.

"Have you forgotten that annoying little freak was once me?" Colin asked, folding his arms and watching Draco.

"Yes yes, you're right. I'm sorry," Draco said hurriedly, not wanting to upset Colin. "I just meant – I heard your conversation with him, and everything he was saying just got me really angry."

"Oh, right," Colin said, relaxing a bit. "But it doesn't matter what he thinks anyway, the past is in the past and we are living in the here and now."

"Exactly," Draco said, smiling.

"So what was it you needed to talk about?" Colin asked, looking at Draco curiously.

"Oh right," Draco said, shaking his head. "Er, well, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I loved you and that I would go to the ends of the earth to prove that. That I won't let people like your younger self get in the way of our love."

"Really?" Colin asked, smiling broadly. "I'm really glad you said that, Draco. I love you too and I would do anything for you." He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Draco tightly. Draco happily reciprocated.

"I'll never leave you Col, ever," Draco whispered in Colin's ear.

"And I'll never leave you," Colin whispered back. They stood there for a few moments, holding each other lovingly. "You know, I'm really glad Potter ignored me all this time. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Excuse me?" Draco said, knitting his eyebrows together and letting go of Colin. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What is what supposed to mean?" Colin asked, looking at Draco in confusion.

"What you just said about Potter. Would you have rather been with him?" Draco asked angrily.

"What? Of course not! I just told you I wanted to be with you, didn't I?" Colin said, watching Draco in concern.

"But what if he were still alive? What then? Would you still have followed him around? Would you not have given me a second thought at all? Huh, well?!" Draco asked angrily, his fists balling at his sides.

"Draco, you need to calm down. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing – "

"It's not nothing! I love you, Colin! I can't even think what my life could have turned out as if you decided to go with that dipshit Potter – "

"Whoa! First of all, he wasn't a dipshit! Second of all, it doesn't matter what could have happened. What matters as what's happening now!" Colin said angrily.

"How can I expect everything has changed when you're probably thinking the what-could-have-beens with Potter?"

"You need to stop with this jealousy shit, Draco – "

"You need to learn when to just keep your mouth shut and let things be!" Draco yelled back.

"Excuse me? I can say whatever the hell I want! This is MY head, and I call the shots!" Colin yelled back.

"Oh well, if that's the case, why don't you just call up your would-have-been boyfriend and we can have a fucking party!" Draco yelled sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Urgh, I don't know I bother to try and talk to you! You're too immature to realize that that part of my life is over! So just grow the fuck up – "

WHAM!

Draco couldn't control himself. He slammed his fist into the side of Colin's head, causing him to fall backwards and onto the ground. Draco knew he shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't control himself. He was filled with so much pent up anger – anger from Colin not wanting to listen to him, not wanting to believe him, no matter how much he proved he loved him and was telling the truth.

Everything just started flowing out of Draco uncontrollably – he needed to do something, to cause physical damage to something – or someone. Looking down, he noticed Colin still lying on the ground, supporting a bloody nose. But Draco couldn't think straight at the moment, and so he wound his foot back and released it, catching Colin in his side.

"AHHH!" Colin cried in pain, falling back, clutching his side now. "What the fuck, Draco!"

But Draco seemed to have blacked out; he wasn't seeing Colin anymore – not his Colin. He could see nothing but that sick little puppy following Potter around. That stupid little boy that annoyed him so! Draco barely felt his body as it moved into another kicking position and then coming in contact with a body once more. Kick after kick seemed to bring a sort of sick enjoyment to it.

Until he snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a crack that rented the air. Looking down, he realized that Colin – his Colin – was curled in a ball on the floor, bloody and crying. Draco's heart dropped at the realization of what he did.

"Colin?" Draco asked, his voice wavering. "Colin, please! Can you hear me?"

"Get away from me," Colin whispered through his labored breathing.

"Colin, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, please – "

"Just go,"

"Col, please! I'm sorry! I love you – "

"Leave!" Colin yelled louder, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

"Just give me another chance! Please – "

"No! I've given you chance after chance! I'm done! Just fucking leave!" Colin yelled, not bothering to look up at Draco.

Draco knew there would be no point in arguing. Like Colin said, this was his mind; if he wanted to make Draco leave, he will. Trying to keep himself together, he walked away from Colin and back to his hiding spot. He fucked up, he knew that. He tried to keep himself composed as he rounded the ice and faced the others, who said nothing. No doubtedly, they heard everything. Draco didn't know how, but he was going to fix this, he had to. He was not going to lose Colin because of his stupidity.

"Alright guys, so here's the new plan," Draco said as one was indeed forming in his mind. The three of them huddled in, awaiting their next set of orders.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Blaise asked, following Draco into another room filled with ice.

"Of course it is! Colin has never been able to resist watching me pump!" Draco said, quickly flexing and looking at his bicep. He gave it a quick kiss before continuing on his way, his best friends in tow.

"I don't know, if you had punched me, I don't think I would be so willing to forgive you as easily," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. She knew she wouldn't, but at the same time – those muscles! That Creevey was luckier than he thought.

"Yes well, I'm not looking to impress you, Pansy," Draco said cockily. "This isn't for your benefit. Besides, can you honestly say you can resist this?" Draco struck a pose as he flexed his arms, leg muscles, and even his butt.

"Well, they are pretty impressive, I must say," Pansy sighed, knowing full well she wasn't able to lie about that.

"Thought so," Draco said, continuing on once more.

"Pansy does have a point, though," Blaise said, walking beside Draco. "What makes you think Colin will forgive you just because of your body?"

"Haven't I already said? Look, Colin has always watched me work out. Even when he was at his angriest, he would always soften up. Trust me, this plan is fool proof." Draco said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Blaise stopping in his tracks.

"Yes Blaise! Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?" Draco asked, really starting to get annoyed. "Can't you just trust me?"

"It's not me you have to convince mate," Blaise said. "Looks like you're not the only one competing for Colin's love."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused. Blaise just pointed ahead: Draco and Pansy looked forward. "Oh come on!" Draco said, frustrated.

Colin was just ahead of them, but he wasn't alone: Potter and Granger were standing in front of Colin, their backs towards Draco and his friends. Potter, who always had the body of a child, looked as though he did some workouts of his own. He was completely jacked! Even bigger than Draco himself! How was that even possible?! His body bulged with muscles up and down his arms. Draco could even see the muscled legs through his pants – which also showed off his bulged crotch. Draco's jaw dropped as Potter started flexing his chest muscles, which caused both Granger and Colin to clap in awe. Draco's eyebrows creased with both grudging admiration and anger.

As they got closer, Draco noticed a difference in Granger's appearance as well. No longer was she raggedy and bushy haired; in fact, she looked exactly how she did in his dream with the beautiful, yet evil, slave girls in togas. Her hair was sleek and straight, and her face was completely flawless. And like Colin, they were both laughing, mesmerized but Potter. It was as if they were unable to take their eyes off him. And Draco could see why; Potter's green eyes had magnified significantly, making them the brightest thing in this room.

"Why the fuck are they here?!" Draco asked angrily, balling his fists.

"Well, Colin did have that thing for Potter – " Pansy started.

"He said he was over that!" Draco snapped back.

"Well apparently not," Pansy said, sighing.

Draco's fists clenched tightly. He's never had to compete for Colin's attention before, least of all with someone like Potter. Looking down at his fist, he got an idea. He took up position just behind Colin.

"Hey Colin. Check this shit out!"

As soon as Colin turned to face him, Draco started flexing his arms this way and that, showing off his rippling biceps. He watched in satisfaction as Colin smiled as he always did when Draco whipped out the bad boys. Staring past Colin, he noticed Harry glaring at him.

"Works every time," Draco said, kissing his bicep.

"Oh yeah? Think that's impressive? Watch this!" Harry said, dropping to the ground. He started doing push-ups in rapid succession, causing an approving sigh from Colin and a cheer from Hermione.

"Come on, Draco, you can do better!" Blaise said, cheering Draco on.

"Push-ups, eh?" Draco said to himself. Of course the little runt would take his work out routine. "No matter. Your push-ups are nothing against this!" Draco ripped off his shirt, showing his ripped body and continued to flex.

"Whoa!" Colin said, ignoring Harry and staring at Draco's hard abs.

"Remember this body, Col? Remember what a strong, muscular body feels like up against yours?" Draco asked sensually, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his chest, is fingers combing through his chest hair. Colin's breath caught in his throat, causing him to swallow hard. "All this could be yours again, Col. You just have to trust me."

"Colin don't!" Harry yelled as Colin took a step towards Draco.

"And why should he listen to you?" Pansy asked snobbishly.

"Because he may have all the muscles, but can he do this?"

Everyone turned to face Harry as he started doing backflips around the room; he started doing back hand springs and full-twisting layouts, causing much applause from Hermione. He even landed in a perfect split.

"How did you like that?" Harry asked cockily, turning to face Colin. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Harry yelled loudly, for Colin hadn't been paying attention at all, for Draco was bench pressing Pansy.

Colin was staring at Draco, completely impressed. "Whoa! Drake, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well, there's a lot more I can do. Watch this!" While still bench pressing Pansy, Draco started doing crunches, with Blaise cheering him on.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Colin said in awe.

"Oh please! Act like that's a hard thing to do!" Harry said, as Draco gently put a very red Pansy down.

Pansy had to blink a few times to get her vision back. Who knew being bench pressed could make one dizzy? Or was it because of Draco's touch? The feeling of those strong, calloused hands on her slender body…Pansy shook her head as Potter picked Granger up and started bench pressing her too. She turned to look at Draco who looked worried; he was watching Colin, who looked just as impressed when Draco was doing it to her. She couldn't let that scumbag take Colin! As slowly as she could, she took out her wand and discreetly pointed at Potter and performed the Confundous Charm.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Everyone watched as Harry scrunched his face with the strain, as if he was suddenly losing his strength. But still, he tried to lift her up; his face started turning red and his breathing became ragged as he continued to try. He barely got Hermione to his shoulders, however, when his body bucked from overexertion and he started toppling over, his knees giving out completely. Dropping Hermione, they both landed in a heap in the ground, followed by gales of laughter from Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Are you ok?" Colin asked, his cheeks burning red from second-hand embarrassment.

"Oh they're fine!" Draco said. "But hey, check these out!" Draco stripped off his pants so that now he was completely naked. "Check out my legs. That's what happens when you bench press as much as I do."

Both of Draco's legs were muscular and hairy, with the veins sticking out all over. Even his manhood seemed powerful, with veins popping out. Colin's eyes grew wide as his hands suddenly flew to cover the front of his pants. Draco even got a gasp out of Pansy, also ogling his junk that matched beautifully with his muscular body.

Pansy felt her heart pumping wildly in her chest; all her feelings she had for Draco all of a sudden came rushing back to her. She wanted him! No, she _needed_ him! But she knew she had to control herself – she must! She couldn't ruin this for Draco. But even as this thought flittered through her mind, Draco started flexing once more, even doing a few lunges here and there, his manhood swinging wildly. Pansy started getting wet with anticipation – she didn't know how much longer she could control herself.

"Look at these buns of steel and tell me you wouldn't tap that!" Draco said, turning around and flexing his butt cheeks once more.

"Oh please," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, looking over at Parkinson and Zambini –and noticed the look intense longing on Parkinson's face. _Looks like Colin wasn't the only one mesmerized by Malfoy's body. _Maybe there was a way she could get Colin's attention off Draco long enough for Harry to make his move...smiling evilly, she walked up to Malfoy, who had turned back around, and placed her hand gently on his chest.

"Er, what are you doing Granger?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I just never knew how HOT you were!" Hermione said sensually, grabbing a fistful of chest hair and pulling slightly. "Ah, your chest is so – muscular!"

"Well, duh!" Draco said, looking at Harry gloatingly. "You see? Even you're little friend thinks I'm attractive!"

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked angrily, his face starting to grow red from the anger. But Hermione said nothing, but instead gave the slightest of winks that only Harry caught.

"And how could I not! I mean, just look at you! Those muscles! Those buns – they're so firm!" Hermione said, actually squeezing Draco's butt, causing him to jump with alarm.

"Easy Granger!"

"And your dick! Ahh what I wouldn't do to it – "

Without realizing what she was doing, Pansy rushed at Draco, knocking Granger

out of the way. And threw herself at him, so that her arms and legs were wrapped around him.

"Oh Draco! I need you! I want you inside of me!" Pansy yelled breathlessly, kissing every inch of Draco's face.

"What the fuck, Pansy! Get off of me!" Draco yelled angrily, trying to pry her off.

Pansy finally had Draco in her grasps once more. Except – it felt wrong. They weren't back in school, sneaking around the halls to make out. Draco didn't have his strong arms wrapped around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, nor was he nuzzling her neck like he used to.

No, instead he was trying to push her off and away from them. The resist of her touch was so palpable; she felt she might cry from the hurt of it. She slid off of Draco and fixed herself as she walked back to her spot, not even bothering to look at Draco as she apologized over and over again.

"I'm so sorry! I – I don't know what came over me! I'm so ashamed!" Pansy gushed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah well, try and control yourself next time," Draco said, rolling his eyes and turning back to Colin, who he stepped closer to him. "Sorry you had to see that – "

"I was wrong," Colin interrupted, wrapping his arms around Draco, who looked more than happy. "You're the one I should be with – it's always been you."

"You know I've always tried my best for you," Draco said, wrapping his own arms around Colin. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on Colin's lips.

"Great going Hermione!" Harry whispered to her. "You've managed to make things worse!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't realize he would reject her! I thought it don't matter who threw themselves at him!" Hermione snapped back. They watched in disgust as Draco and Colin deepened the kiss.

"Smooth Pansy, very smooth." Blaise said, walking up to her. "And what did you think that would accomplish?"

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen, ok?!" Pansy snapped. "That stupid bimbo Granger tricked me!"

"Well now it's up to us to make her look like the ass," Blaise said, glaring over at Harry and Hermione, who glared back.

"This is what I miss the most," Colin said, breaking the kiss and nuzzling his face in Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled, squeezing Colin tighter. Looking up, he stared straight in Harry's face, giving him a gloating look. "Sorry buddy, better luck next time."

Harry's body started shaking with uncontrollable rage and without realizing what he was doing, he ran full blast at Draco, his hands aimed for Draco's neck. "AHHHHHH!" Harry screamed with insane rage. But just before Harry could make it to Draco – who threw his hands up in a defensive position – monster Draco jumped in between the two, causing Harry to skid into him.

"You leave him alone!" Monster Draco bellowed, grabbing Harry by his sides and lifting him off his feet.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Harry yelled, trying to loosen the monster's grip.

"Freak?! I'm no freak!" Monster Draco let out a terrifying yell before hoisting Harry over his head and tossing him towards the fire that suddenly appeared.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running after her best friend's flailing body. But just as she reached him, he landed in the flames, causing them to erupt high, giving off such an intense heat, Hermione was unable to get any closer. "Harry!" She yelled, trying to squint through her burning eyes.

The flames seemed to be carrying Harry higher and higher into the air – it was like they didn't want him to fall. But the burning! The burning was so intense, he thought he was going to die from the pain of it! Just as he started falling, however, he could feel his clothes being singed off his body.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, summoning all his energy to the center of his body. He needed to protect himself before he landed in the pit of the fire, which would surely cause instantaneous death. Curling his body into a right ball, he let the energy expand and form around his body, encasing his person entirely in metal. As Harry got closer to the ground, he disappeared in the flames, no longer able to see the others.

"Where did he go?!" Hermione kept yelling frantically, trying to get close to the fire. "I didn't even hear a scream! Harry! Harry!"

"He was probably dead before he hit the ground," Draco smirked, turning to face Colin once more. "Hey, you want to see something cool – " Draco started to ask Colin, who gasped, pointing towards the fire once more. Facing the fire, Draco gasped as a figure started rising from it.

Tall and encased in what could only be described as a suit of armor with spikes on the shoulder, the figure walked forward, stopping just before reaching the edge of the fire. "Think you could get rid of me that easily? Well, you were wrong now, weren't you?"

"Harry?!" Hermione said skeptically, taking a slight step back, as though she feared him. "Harry, what happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine. Think you can outsmart me? Go on, try! Oh please, I would love some fun!" Harry said, laughing manically. And as he was laughing, each fist grew a blue with flames.

"You're not being serious, are you?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Pfff, I can take you – AHHH!"

Harry had thrown a flaming blue ball of energy directly at Draco, who dodged it just in time. He rolled on the ground and sprang back up with precision. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm not fucking around anymore! I'm the one with the power now!" Harry yelled, his voice becoming magnified with each word. Harry turned to look at Colin. "Impressive, aren't I? Still think Malfoy is perfect? Still think he's the better protector?"

Draco watched as Colin looked from Harry to Draco, a look of uncertainty on his face. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Draco felt bad for him. Taking a step closer to him, he leaned in and spoke softly.

"Colin, you know you can make your own choices and be with who you want. But let me just point something out: Do you really want to be with someone who thinks they're freaking God? Do you really want to be with someone who is intimidating rather than caring?"

Colin went to respond, when Harry's voice boomed through the room once more. "What are you saying to him? There are no secrets! Don't be a wuss, say it out loud!"

Ignoring Harry, Draco continued to watch Colin. "Listen, I just want what's best for you, you know that. I've helped you from the very beginning – we've helped each other, in fact. It's always been me and you. But with Potter, he's never even given you the chance. He's always been the one on top. Always the one to want people to look up to him. Well, look at him now. Does it look like anything's changed?" Draco asked, turning to glare at Harry.

"Well, I guess not," Colin said, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye as well. "I mean, he was nice before, I don't know what happened to him."

"I'll tell you what happened to him. Greed, jealous, an unnatural thirst for power – "

"But what about your thirst for power?" Colin asked, looking at Draco skeptically.

"That wasn't a thirst. I was doing it for my people. And for us," Draco said, gently cupping his hand under Colin's chin. "And besides, Potter's is different, vastly. Just look at him! He doesn't want to save anyone but himself. He thinks your just some prize-winning meat. Nothing more."

"I told you to stop talking to him!" Harry yelled, stomping his foot, his anger causing the flames to shoot higher.

"Actually, you told me there are no secrets. You never said I couldn't talk to him," Draco said cockily. "And besides, you can't tell me what to do. You don't intimidate me."

"Oh I don't?" Harry said, closing his fists as it burned yet again with blue flames. "You want to challenge me, pony boy?"

"Pony boy? I'm not the one dressed like an absolute tool! I mean come on, armor? Really? How do you expect anyone to take you seriously dressed liked that?" Draco said, rolling his eyes once more.

"This suit is used for protection. How else to do you expect me to be able to stay in this fire?" Harry asked, as if it should have been obvious.

"Well you're a flamer, so…" Draco shrugged his shoulders as Pansy, Blaise, and even Colin started laughing.

"Did you just make a gay joke?" Harry asked indignantly. "Honey, you should be the one to talk!"

"I may be gay, but come on! I don't take it literally!" Draco said breathlessly, trying to keep from laughing.

"Argh! How did you ever put up with guy?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Colin. But Colin just died harder.

"You look absolutely ridiculous!" Colin laughed, holding his stomach and falling to the ground. Draco laughed harder at what Colin meant; with the suit of armor and the way his hands were positioned, Potter did look completely ridiculous.

"Oh my God, I see what you mean!" Draco laughed, pointing at Harry.

"Stop! This isn't funny, this is a serious matter!" Harry yelled, stomping his foot in a girlish way, and throwing down his hands. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Ohhkay!" Pansy said, imitating Harry's movements, causing more laughter.

"Seriously Potter! N-no need to get your th-throng in a twist!" Draco stammered, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"A thong? Really? How is your ass not chaffing in that suit?" Pansy asked, trying to be serious, but completely loosing it. The three friends completely lost it once more.

"I'm not wearing a thong, you nimrods!" Harry yelled, his fists balling once more.

"So you're going commando?" Blaise gasped. "Gross!"

"How does that feel on your dick, huh?" Pansy asked, joining Colin on the floor.

"It's probably so small, it doesn't touch the metal!" Draco commented, jumping up and down with laughter.

"I can't! I can't!" Pansy stammered, trying to control herself.

"Oh please! Will you guys grow up?" Hermione snapped, glaring at them.

"What's the matter, Granger? Afraid to admit how small it is? Or do you not even know what a dick looks like?" Blaise threw out.

"She probably hasn't if she's going by Potter's!" Draco said, finally able to straighten himself out. "But seriously, you need to chill the fuck the out."

"Why do you think I'm wearing this suit? It's not just for great style – " Harry started, but Pansy interrupted

"Good, because it makes your ass look fat!" She cackled.

"Oooooo!" Everyone said together, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"My ass is not fat!" Harry gasped, turning his head to look at his rear end. "Is it, Hermione?"

"Of course not, Harry!" Hermione said, glaring at the others. "You have a nice ass!"

"Of course she's going to say that, she's your friend. She's not going to want to hurt your feelings." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"I would never – " Hermione started in outrage.

"Don't," Harry said, holding his hand up to silence her. He addressed Colin once more. "What do you think? You were always following behind me. You must have gandered a number of times at it."

"You know what, that was so long ago, I don't even remember," Colin said. "But maybe you should change out of that – "

"And there it is!" Draco said triumphantly, throwing his arms in the air as though he just scored a touch down. "Just listen, we're trying to help you from committing a most heinous crime."

"Oh really? And what crime might this be?" Harry asked lazily, folding his arms across his chest.

"The crime of killing fashion, obviously!" Pansy said, snarkishly.

"Oh haha, very funny! Seriously, this suit is used to protect – "

"Your virginity? Because it's working like a charm!" Draco said, causing a gale of laughter to erupt from the room once more.

"Have you ever been intimate before, Potter?" Blaise asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course he's had," Pansy piped up, "with his hand!"

"Oh come on, Harry. We're just having a bit of fun. Lighten up," Colin said, wiping a tear from his eyes. Harry's armor was starting to grow with blue flames all over as he curled his fists tighter and tighter.

"Oh I'd say he's _lit_ enough as it is!" Blaise cried out, falling to the ground in a howl of laughter.

"You wanna see lit? You got it!" Harry yelled. Putting his hands together, he stood there, unmoving while the others watched. At first, nothing happened, but then the flames in between Harry's hands grew fiercer and bigger, slowly pushing Harry's hands part.

"You putting on a show for us there, princess?" Draco asked, chuckling.

But Harry ignored him as the ball forming in between his hands grew bigger and brighter. In fact, it was so bright, the others had to shield their eyes. And before any of them realized what was going on, Harry let out a battle cry so shrill, it pierced their ear drums. He released the ball of fire, hurtling it towards the group. Thinking it was going towards Colin, Draco leaned to push him out of the way – when the fire ball missed him entirely and veered off to the left, nowhere near any of them.

"Really? Please tell me that was just to scare us off, and not an actual throw?" Draco smirked.

"You got lucky! But try this one!" Harry yelled, sending another ball of fire their way. Again, it missed them by feet, sailing in between Pansy and Blaise.

"Hmm, don't think it's my style," Blaise said sarcastically, giving a fake yawn.

Gritting his teeth, Harry threw another ball, one after another in quick succession. The others started dancing around, avoiding the fire balls that were closer this time. "This is fun! It's like being in gym class all over again!" Colin laughed, doing a twirl in midair as a ball spun passed him. "It's like playing dodge ball – I was always good at that game!"

"To your left, Potter! Try and catch me!" Pansy yelled, jumping up and down to try and get Harry's attention. Harry took aim and threw it at Pansy, who didn't even bother to move. But it didn't matter, for his aim was very much off.

"Is that seriously all you've got? Shit, you throw like a girl!" Blaise laughed, jumping high into the air as a ball soared underneath his feet.

"That's probably because he's the girl in the relationship," Pansy said, doing a perfect back bend, dodging yet another ball. "I mean, he _does_ like to wear thongs!"

"Argh! I don't wear thongs!" Harry yelled in rage, continuing to fire the balls at the group.

"Being a terrible thrower isn't all that bad, Harry." Colin said, just barely rolling out of a ball's way.

"Yeah, and besides, I heard you're a great catcher anyway," Draco said, "if you know what I mean."

That was it. With another rage-filled cry, Harry let out his biggest, hottest ball of fire and whipped it at Draco, who hadn't noticed because he was busy laughing at his own joke. It would have caught him in the face this time, had Colin not pushed Draco out of the way at the very last second.

"What the hell, Harry? We're just trying to have fun!" Colin yelled, helping Draco to his feet.

"Well I'm not having fun! This is serious! I'm trying my hardest to impress you and all you can do is just sit there and laugh!" Harry yelled.

"Why do you think you need to impress me, Harry?" Colin asked, watching Harry carefully.

"Because that's the only way I can seem to get your attention! You wouldn't've noticed me if I didn't defeat Voldemort so many times before! Whenever I did something impressive, you were always there to see it – "

"I was only ever there because I always followed you around. You knew that," Colin said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah? And what about when Malfoy came into the picture? Did you notice him before he showed off his body? Doing all those fancy little tricks?"

"Harry, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Colin tried to say, even now as Harry was shifting around in his armor, seemingly uncomfortable.

"No I'm not! I'm just trying to show you that I care! But you don't! You don't care at all! Everything was fine until that one came into the picture!" Harry yelled, pointing at Draco. "Then he waltzed in, did a few tricks, and suddenly I'm nothing!"

"You're not nothing, Harry," Colin said, stepping closer to the flames.

"Oh yeah? So you haven't just been laughing at all their ridicule at me for the last half hour?" Harry asked, continuing to shift back and forth between his feet. He lifted his hand and started rubbing his arm furiously; it was as though he couldn't keep still.

"Ok yes, I should have stopped them for that, and I'm sorry. But Harry – it's just – well, we've grown – "

"No! Please don't say it!" Harry cried out, now rubbing his other arm furiously. He used the back of his right foot to vigorously scratch his left leg.

" – grown apart. I'm sorry Harry. But you never noticed me. And Draco did, and he acted upon it. I'm sorry, but you've missed your chance."

"Yes, and now I get to have his fine ass all for myself," Draco said, coming up behind Colin, and actually grabbing his ass.

"Draco, stop," Colin said sternly, briefly turning to look at Draco.

"I'm just having fun, love," Draco said, leaning in for a kiss. But Colin pulled away at the last minute, looking at Harry, who started fidgeting.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, coming up beside Colin, who was the closest to Harry.

It was as if there was something crawling in Harry's suit, for he could not stop moving. He kept twitching and slowly rotating his neck. His arm twitched violently, causing the armor to give a loud clang.

"Er, Harry?" Colin said, watching him closely.

"It's so hot in here! How aren't you sweating?" Harry asked, rubbing his arms once more. "Why am I so sweaty all of a sudden?!"

"All of a sudden? What are you talking about? You were sweating like a pig before you even got into the suit!" Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

"No I wasn't! Ahhh! Why is it hot?!" Harry yelled, starting to walk in circles.

"Well, Harry, maybe if you got out of the fire – " Colin starting to walk towards Harry.

Harry snapped out of it. "Don't! Stay back! It's obvious – you made your choice! Now you must pay the consequence!" Reviving his arm once more, he threw the final ball towards Colin.

"I don't think so!" Draco said, pushing Colin out of the way and taking the ball straight to the chest.

Colin, who had landed hard on the floor, was back on his feet once more. "Draco!" He yelled, running over to Draco who was sprawled out on the ground. "I swear to God if you killed him – "

"I'm fine, babe!" Draco said, sitting up. In fact, he was laughing, which struck Colin weird.

"What happened? What's so funny?" Colin asked, searching Draco's face for any sign of damage. But there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It kind of tickled," Draco said, allowing himself to be pulled up by Colin.

"Tickled? Bullshit, there's no way!" Harry yelled, his arm twitching once more.

"Just because you're a pussy with pain, doesn't mean we all are," Draco said, turning away from to Colin to cough.

When he knew he or Harry weren't looking, he gave a grimace of pain. In reality, that was probably the most pain he had felt in awhile. But he couldn't let Potter know that. Oh no, he couldn't lose in front of him or Colin – especially Potter, now that he knows Draco's strength capability. He noticed Blaise and Pansy watching him out of the corner of his eye. They turned their heads, pretending they saw nothing. Draco was grateful for that. Pretending his coughing fit was over, Draco looked back at Harry, who had stopped walking in circles. Instead, he was hopping back and forth between feet.

"I'm not a pussy!" Harry yelled, raising his fist once again, with another fire ball forming.

"Go ahead! You know it won't hurt me." Draco said smugly. He watched as the same thought dawned on Harry, his hand starting to lower.

"You're right. It won't hurt..._you_," Harry said. And with speed, he wiped the ball at Blaise, who hadn't expected the attack.

"Whoa!" Blaise yelled as he flew backwards, landing on the ground hard.

"Blaise! Are you ok?" Pansy asked, running towards her best friend and kneeling down, Draco and Colin in hot pursuit.

"Tell me now that didn't hurt?" Harry chuckled as another ball formed in his hand.

"Blaise, can you hear me?" Draco asked, bending over his friend so that he was blocking Harry's view of them. Blaise groaned in pain, but like Draco, he tried to pass it off as nothing. He sat up slowly, putting a smile on his face, though it was strained.

"That was weak!" Blaise said, facing Harry. "Are you even trying?"

"Wha – ?" Harry gasped in confusion. Again, he extended his arm and threw another ball, this time aimed at Pansy. She, too, caught it in the face, flying backwards.

"Aha! I saw that look of pain!" Harry said triumphantly. "I've got you this time!"

"Don't get too excited, Potter," Pansy said, standing up. "I wasn't in pain. That ball was extremely cold!"

"Cold? What the fuck are you on about?" Harry asked.

"No, she's right, it's starting to get cold in here," Draco said, rubbing his arms and shivering.

"Alright, seriously, joke's over," Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

"Why do you think everything is a joke, Potter?" Draco asked, visibly shaking. "Just because your body wants to act like a sauna - "

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Malfoy!" Harry snapped. Admitting defeat to himself, he dropped the fire ball that had been forming in his hand.

"Geez, n-not very friendly, are y-you?" Pansy said, her teeth chattering. "Does anyone have a sweater? It's getting colder by the second!"

"No it's not! Colin, tell them to stop!" Harry said, whipping his head to Colin.

"Actually, it is kind of chilly in here," Colin said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Harry said. He started walking around in circles once more, viciously rubbing his arms and neck.

"Why would I lie about something like this, Harry?" Colin asked, blowing into his hands for warmth. "I don't know what were in those fire balls you were throwing, but they definitely had the opposite affect."

"Oh, baby! Come here, let me warm you," Draco said, coming up behind Colin and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Argh, please don't!" Harry said, turning around so that his back was facing them.

"Mmmm, you smell good!" Draco said loudly, rubbing his head against the back of Colin's. "And you're soft!"

"That's enough!" Harry snapped, turning around, his fists glowing once more.

"He's just trying to keep me warm," Colin said, grabbing hold of Draco's hands into his own. "He might say he's cold, but his body is so warm!"

"You people are crazy!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands up in the air once more.

"Are we? Or are you the one that is crazy?" Blaise asked, sitting on the ground, curling into a ball of warmth. "Because there are five people here saying it's cold and only one person claiming to be hot as hell."

"Uh, excuse me!" Hermione said, stepping up. "I never said it's cold in here."

"But you never said it was hot either," Blaise retorted.

"But it's not – "

"Either way, it's still four against two. You guys are the ones who are freaks." Blaise interrupted.

"Freaks? I'm not the one who looks like a fucking turtle!" Hermione yelled, for Blaise had stuck his arms in his shirt, and proceeded to pull his shirt past his knees.

"First off, turtles are hella badass. Second of all, at least I'm warm." Blaise said, looking quite comfortable.

"Just shut up! You're making me hot!" Harry cried, stomping up and down. "It's so humid, I – I can't breathe!" And without further ado, he whipped off his helmet. There was sweat dripping all down his face, his bangs already soaked from it.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" Pansy cried out.

"It's not my fault! It's like a sauna in here!" Harry snapped back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well, as I've mentioned before you should probably get out of the fire. It's not helping – " Colin started to suggest.

"Fuck you, Colin! Don't tell me what to do!" Harry snapped his cheeks starting to burn red.

"Hey! He's just trying to help you! No wonder he stopped following you. You never gave him the chance to prove himself, did you?" Draco said angrily.

"You stay out of this!" Harry yelled, gasping for breath, as if the heat was really getting to him. But then Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized what he just said. He turned to Colin once more. "Colin, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to snap! It's just – this heat – it makes me say things –"

"I'm trying to be a friend to you, Harry," Colin said calmly, as though Harry never snapped. "This is just a suggestion: If you want to cool off, step out of the fire and feel the cold that's sweeping through here."

"And fall for your trick? Fuck no! It's not cold at all! This is just an elaborate scheme!"

"It's so cold," Pansy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up.

"I can barely feel my fingers!" Blaise added, walking over to Pansy and hugging her. "We need to conserve body heat!"

"Oh please!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, don't listen to them Harry, they're lying!"

"Oh really? Then why are there ice crystals forming in your hair?" Pansy asked, pointing at Hermione. Hermione looked down at her hair, confused.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, when she noticed that there were, in fact, ice crystals covering the ends of her hair.

"You see Harry? It's in your imagination, this heat that you're creating. Please, will you take off the suit?" Colin asked, stepping closer to Harry and the fire that engulfed him.

"No! I don't believe you! Keep back! I don't want you to get burned!" Harry yelled at Colin as he got closer and closer to the flames.

"But I'm not. Look!" Colin said, and he actually stepped into the flames.

"But – but – how?" Harry asked, watching the flames licking Colin's body with absolutely no effect.

"This is all in your imagination, Harry. You're letting the others get to you; that's what's creating all this heat and tension. Please believe me. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

Colin watched as Harry stood there, an intense look of contemplating on his face. He watched Harry's eyes darting from his own to Pansy and Blaise, still huddling together, and to Hermione, frantically trying to pick the ice crystals out of her hair. But when he looked back at Colin, his look suggested he would like nothing more than to throttle him.

"A trick! That's all this is, a trick!" Harry yelled, taking a step back from Colin.

"Harry, it's not a trick! I – " Colin tried to explain.

"Why should I believe you?! This is your head! How do I know you can't just feel it because of that?" Harry asked, angrily.

"Because it's not! Why would I lie to you, Harry? I've always been there for you, for years. Most of the time you didn't even notice. Nearly two years of service is nothing against six years of 'stalking', as some would call it." Colin said, trying to get closer to Harry. But Harry kept retreating further into the fire.

"Stay away! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Harry yelled, his fists suddenly erupting with balls of fire.

"You're not going to hurt me, Harry. You're better than that. And deep down, you know you're better than that, too." Colin said soothingly.

"Y-you don't know me," Harry said, with much less conviction than before. He slowly lowered his fists, watching as Colin continued getting closer to him.

"I know more than you think. Remember, I was your biggest fan," Colin explained, smiling sadly. But then his eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea! I'll take you out of that suit, under one condition."

"Go on," Harry said slowly in a kind of suspicious curiosity.

"I'll let you out of the suit and turn off the fire if you agree to participate in a little contest." Colin said, watching Harry.

"A contest? What kind of contest? And for what?"

"Yes, a contest. You and Draco will compete in a contest with three tests in total against each other. The best two out three will get me as their prize." Colin said, now looking between Draco and Harry.

"Don't you think that's a little vain?" Hermione asked from behind.

"That reminds me," Colin turned around to look at Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy. He snapped his fingers and they suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Where did you send my friends?!" Draco asked, running over to where Blaise and Pansy were standing just moments ago.

"Don't worry, they're fine. I just can't have them in the way if we're going to have this contest. This is something you guys need to do on your own." Colin said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And if I don't agree to it?" Harry asked, starting to hop around in his suit once more.

"Then you'll suffer," Colin said simply.

"Well, it looks like I don't really have much of a choice, huh?" Harry said, his hopping becoming more frantic.

"Alright, fantastic! Just say the word and I'll free you!"

"I agree! Please let me out!" Harry yelled. Colin gave another snap and the fire and suit disappeared. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry started running towards the ice pillar, a big smile on his face.

"Excuse me! Where do you think you're going?" Colin yelled, chasing after Harry and stepping in front of him, just in time.

"I was going to cool myself off," Harry said, looking at the icicle longingly.

"Ah, I don't think so. See, if I let you cool down, then I would have to let Draco cool down too. And then what would you two learn?" Colin asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know. What are you expecting us to learn by not cooling off?" Draco asked curiously.

"I expect you guys to learn self-control. To not run off whenever the urge hits you. If you can't even control yourself when you're hot, how can I trust you guys to control yourself in a relationship? Like when you get the urge to hit me," Colin turned his gaze to Draco. "Or when you get the urge to be with someone else," he turned to look at Harry. "No, you will wait until I tell you when you can cool off."

"Please, Colin! Can't we just shower? I'm drenched in sweat!" Harry complained, looking at the ice longingly.

"No way, I'm not showering with you!" Draco said indignantly, crinkling his nose.

"I didn't mean together, moron!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Guys, enough!" Colin said angrily, stepping in between the two. "Besides, it doesn't matter; neither one of you are taking a shower until after the final test."

Harry and Draco started to complain at once. Putting his two fingers in his mouth, Colin whistled really loudly, silencing the argument. "Stop! I'm trying to be fair here! We will have three tests before a winner is determined. Got it?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other grudgingly. "Fine," they both said at once.

"Good. Now, you're challenge is to solve a few riddles – "

"Whoa wait, did you say riddles?" Draco interrupted, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes I did. And there's no way you can change my mind – "

"I wasn't going to. But why riddles?" Draco questioned, starting to get nervous; he was terrible at them.

"Why not a work-out competition or something?" Harry suggested. Draco noticed a hint of nerves in his voice too and was glad he wasn't the only one terrible at this.

"Because I'm not purely interested in muscle-heads. I like my men intelligent and wise." Colin explained. "Now pay attention, because I'm only going to repeat it twice."

Both Harry and Draco learned forward, concentrating hard on what Colin was about to say. Clearing his throat, Colin rattled off the first riddle:

_What does man love more than life?_

_Fear more than death or mortal strife?_

_What do the poor have, what the rich require,_

_And what contented men desire?_

_What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,_

_And all men carry to their grave?_

Harry and Draco glanced quickly at each other and looked away; it was obvious both had no idea where to begin. "Do you need me to repeat it?" Colin asked, watching the two men. They nodded their heads and Colin repeated the riddle once more.

Draco stepped a little apart from Harry and turned so he could think clearly about this. '_What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife?' Hmmm...well I love Colin more than anything...but I certainly don't fear him...what was the next part? What do I desire? Again, Colin. And to never lose my beautiful muscles again, but besides that...hmmm...well, I know all men carry nothing to their graves...hmmm..._

Draco started pacing, thinking, straining his vast knowledge database. Draco chanced a glance over at Harry, who also started pacing. Then he looked up at Colin, who seemed to be watching both intently. But something caught Draco's eye, something just behind Colin; a tall ice pillar. Draco forgot just how hot he was after watching and being around Harry in that scorching fire. He momentarily forgot what he was supposed to be thinking about as he took a step forward.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Colin asked, watching Draco closely. But Draco said nothing as he took another step forward. Colin turned around to see what was so interesting – and caught sight of the ice pillar. He turned back around and glared at Draco. "I don't think so! You take one step closer to that pillar, and you'll be immediately disqualified."

Draco snapped back to his senses. Taking one look at Colin's angry state made him back up once more, focusing his mind on trying to solve the riddle.

"Feeling a little hot, are we?" Harry whispered, sidling over to Draco.

"Shut up! It was a moment of weakness," Draco whispered back harshly.

"A moment of weakness? Thought that was always constant in your life?" Harry teased.

"Fuck you, Potter! At least I'm still alive!" Draco snapped back.

"Because you were too mentally weak to face what I did – " Harry started when Colin cleared his throat.

"Are you two actually helping each other or just bickering?"

Draco and Harry looked away from each other, to each his own thoughts. _I still don't know what the poor has that I require – I have everything...the poor has nothing, though. I'll come back to that. Men desire...I'll skip that. So the next part was, 'What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save?' Well that's an easy one; misers are greedy and hate spending money – so they would spend nothing. And spendthrift? Hmmm...I'm assuming that's someone who likes to spend their money recklessly. So then that means that they would save nothing, as well. Ok, so the last two answers are nothing..._

Draco had unknowingly started pacing once more, thinking really hard. He wanted to get the answer, to solve the riddle, for Colin to see that he was the right one for him, not Potter. But he also really wanted that icicle just behind Colin. The strenuous thinking was raising his body heat. But he mustn't give into temptation lest he be disqualified.

"Have you two come up with anything so far?" Colin asked, looking at them hopefully.

"I'm almost there, babe," Draco called out to him.

"Don't call him that!" Harry whispered angrily, standing by Draco once more.

"I'll call him whatever I want!" Draco hissed back.

"That's great! And you, Harry?" Colin asked.

"Getting there," Harry said. But Draco noticed he was looking rather nervous.

"You've got nothing," Draco said placidly.

"And you do?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Closer then you are." Draco retorted back.

"Please! You're probably thinking about humping the fuck out of that icicle."

"So you think. And besides, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Draco whispered, quickly glancing at Colin. "I've noticed you staring at it, too."

"I wasn't staring at it – I was thinking really hard!"

"Yeah, thinking of how to get passed Colin. Yeah, I get it – " Draco said, starting to turn away from Harry. But he grabbed Draco by the wrist, also making sure Colin hadn't been watching.

"At least I'm not getting all hot and bothered over this! You can't even keep yourself from running at it!"

"Yeah? How's the riddle coming along?" Draco asked, wrenching his wrist out of Harry's grip. But Harry said nothing and just glared. "Thought so. While you were over there day dreaming about shoving that icicle up your ass, I was actually being productive. Now excuse me," Draco turned away once more.

Colin wondered what Draco and Harry kept talking about. He knew for damn sure it wasn't about the riddle – they wouldn't help each other. But then what? He watched them each in turn, trying to read them. Draco was standing with his back to him, but from his position, Colin knew Draco was in his thinking pose; his right hand was stroking the barely stubble on his chin, his left arm draped across his chest, right elbow leaning on it. He was probably pursing his lips – another classic concentration pose of Draco's.

He then turned his attention to Harry, who also seemed to be concentrating hard; his eyes were staring and unblinking, and slightly unfocused, his arms hung limp to his side. But his gaze suggested he wasn't concentrating on the riddle. Following his gaze, he realized it was on the icicle behind him. _This is getting ridiculous! _Colin thought angrily. He snapped his fingers, causing Harry to jump. They made eye contact with each other briefly before Harry turned around, redirecting his eyes.

Draco jumped slightly at the sudden snap that echoed throughout the room. He briefly looked over his shoulder to find Harry breaking his gaze away from the icicle once more. He smiled, enjoying Harry's lack of self-control. He knew Harry had no way of solving this riddle, which would explain his wandering mind. Shaking his head with amusement, Draco went back to trying to solve the riddle.

_I know the answer to the second half is nothing...so that would mean there has to be some connection to the first part then._ "Duh, Draco, that's how riddles work," Draco said aloud to himself. So if the answer is nothing to that part, how does that relate to the poor and the rich? _'What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire?'_

_Contented men desire_…Draco forgot about this part. _Well, to be content, one needs to be comfortable. So what do people who feel comfortable need?...Nothing! So that would mean...poor people...they have nothing! And rich people, they _require_ nothing because they have everything!_ Draco spun around excitedly, facing Colin. "Nothing! The answer is nothing!"

"Excellent Draco! You're right!" Colin said excitedly, hoping up and down.

"What? How?" Harry spluttered. "How could you possible have gotten that?"

"Easy Potter; I thought it through! While you were too busy thinking about ways to cool down, I concentrated on decoding it piece by piece." Draco said, folding his across his massive chest and staring at Harry gloatingly. This time Colin didn't notice.

"It's not my fault it's hot as hell in here!" Harry pouted.

"The thing is Potter, I don't let it get to me. The more you think about it, the worse it's going to be." Draco explained before turning to face Colin once more. "So I won! Do I get a prize or what? What happens next?"

"Not just yet. There needs to be one more riddle solved." Colin said, thinking.

"Another one?" Harry complained.

"Stop your whining. If you were smart and cared, you'll actually pay attention this time." Draco snapped back.

"Alright, I've got one. You two ready?" Colin asked. Harry and Draco stood at attention, showing they were indeed ready.

_I can run but I can't walk,_

_A mouth but I can't talk,_

_A head but I can't think,_

_A bed but I can't sleep._

_Who am I?_

Silence fell again as the two stood there and thought. And thought...and thought...and thought...this one was harder than Draco thought it would be. '_I can run but I can't walk'… How was that even possible? One has to learn to walk before they can run. And the next part – 'A mouth but I can't talk'...Hmm...I would guess some sort of fast animal – unless it means not being able to make a sound at all. Then again, animals _can _walk._ "Oh bullocks!" Draco said aloud in frustration.

He was starting to get hot once more as his frustration was on the rise. _Why did Colin have to pick such a hard one?_ He looked over at Harry, who was frantically pacing once more. This gave Draco some relief, knowing that Harry was still clueless. Draco rubbed his hand through his hair, desperately trying to think. '_A head but I can't think, a bed but I can't sleep'… Was it a flower? Flowers have heads, sort of, and they do live in beds! But...they don't run nor have mouths...fuck..._ Draco thought. Starting to get nervous, Draco licked his lips, suddenly realizing how dry they were. He tried not to think of that. But the more he licked his lips, the thirstier he became, and the thirstier he became, the more of a reminder it was of how hot he was getting.

Draco chanced a glance at Colin, who seemed to be examining his nails, patiently waiting for one of them to come up with the answer. He then chanced another glance at Harry, who was staring longingly at the icicle once more. As much as Draco wanted to taunt Harry for this, he couldn't help but to stare too. He swallowed hard as he watched large drops roll down the pillar, pooling at the bottom of it. Draco wanted nothing more than lay in that puddle – he only needed to cool off longer enough to clear his head and figure out the riddle.

Draco suddenly realized that he was walking, heading towards the icicle. He shook his head and stopped just in time to see Colin lift his head up and look at him. Making eye contact, Draco just smiled and waved, making it look like he just wanted to talk to Harry, who happened to be standing just in front of him. _Good save_, Draco thought as he stepped up to Harry.

"Oh how I would love to rub my body allll over that ice!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, making him jump.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry said angrily, turning to face Draco. "You're one sick man, you know that?"

"Says the man who has an erection for a piece of ice," Draco chuckled. Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked at his waist. But then they narrowed once more as he looked back at Draco.

"I don't have an erection, idiot,"

"So it's that small that you don't even notice?" Draco said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," Harry said, looking up at Colin, who was staring at them curiously.

"Have you even given the riddle a thought?" Draco asked, completely serious this time.

"Of course I have! It's not an easy one!" Harry snapped back. "You haven't figured it out, have you?"

"No. But I'm close," Draco said, not wanting Harry to think he was lost as well.

Draco was about to turn away when he got an idea. "Course, I'd be even closer if I could just get to that icicle and cool off."

"Thinking of quitting then?" Harry asked, hope filling his voice.

"Course not. Just the very thought of all the melting ice it can provide is good enough for me," Draco watched as this simple statement made Harry swallow hard and turned to look at the icicle again.

"I mean, just the thought of it is making my nipples soooo hard!" Draco said, trying to keep a straight face as he, too, stared longingly at the ice. But he had to make sure he didn't stare too hard lest he got any ideas.

"Stop!" Harry said angrily, barely taking his eyes away. "You're making the heat worse."

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't you feel the icy breeze wafting over here?" Draco asked, closing his eyes and pretending the make believe wind felt wonderful. Course, he didn't know how much this affect had on Harry, for there was still sweat pouring down his face.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" Harry said indignantly, turning around to face the opposite direction.

"What is going on over there?" Colin asked angrily, starting to make his way over to them.

"Nothing, we were just discussing." Harry said, still glaring at Draco.

"That's all fine and such, but I would like to wrap this up soon if you don't mind." Colin said, crossing his arms impatiently.

"On it," Draco said, closing his eyes in concentration. He ran the riddle in his head a few more times to truly get the feel of it.

_What could possibly run but not walk? Well, technically a nose can run, but it's attached to head that can talk...unless...water can run, technically speaking. But it doesn't have a head either...or maybe...well, he knew places with water has a mouth – like the mouth of a pond. But ponds don't have constant circulation, so I don't think it would be the same as running. A waterfall? That certainly can run. But could the top of the waterfall be considered a mouth?_

All these thoughts of water were making Draco feel more dehydrated by the minute. Feeling slightly dizzy, Draco bent down on his knees and kept his eyes closed for a bit, trying to let the heat wave pass from him. He knew thinking about water in the state he was in was dangerous, especially with none willingly available to him. But he couldn't help but think some form of water was, in fact, the answer.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Given up yet?" Harry's voice came from just above Draco. But Draco stood his ground and didn't look up.

"Go away," was all Draco said.

"Why? I merely wanted you to come stare at the ice with me. You're right; looking at it makes it seem all better." Harry said, bending down next to Draco.

"Actually, what I said was the more you think about it the worse it'll be. Good try though." Draco said. He sat down as his knees began to shake from exhaustion.

"Good try? I don't know what you're talking about – " Harry started.

"Cut the bullshit. I'm not in the mood." Draco said, his breathing suddenly becoming labored.

"How am I bullshitting you? I'm just trying to help – "

"Please tell me you're joking? Like I don't see what you're trying to do." Draco said, opening his eyes to glare at Harry. "I'm not going to fall for your little tricks. Just because you're stupid enough to fall for them doesn't mean I am."

"I'm not trying to get you to fall for anything," Harry said, although he did a horrible job trying to convince Draco.

"Whatever. Just go back to staring at that gorgeous piece of ice while I actually do what I came here to do," Draco said, wiping the back of his forehead.

"And what was it? To sweat to death?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, you moron. To get Colin back."

"Ice can't be gorgeous, you know," Harry retorted a few minutes later.

"Then stop treating it like it's the best thing in the world. I mean, sure it'll cool you down. Anything that cold and thirst-quenching would." Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He kept shooting furtive looks between Colin and the ice pillar, perhaps hoping he wouldn't notice if he were to slip over there. "Course, if I were standing around not doing anything productive, I would just go over to that little river it's creating and jump – "

Draco suddenly jumped up, a thought flittering through his mind. _A river... they ran through forests and into streams...they have mouths that lead to other rivers, streams, and oceans...a head...the start of a river! And a bed! The bottom of the river, and because they are constantly running, they never actually sleep_! Draco stood there for a moment, stunned at what just happened. He looked at Colin right as he looked at Draco – and they both smiled. Colin knew he figured it out. And he couldn't help but think Colin _wanted_ him to get this. After all, this whole adventure began at a river...

"It's a river," Draco said. He didn't even have to yell it this time. Colin's smile reached all the way to his eyes as he ran to Draco, arms opened wide. But just before they met up, they heard a great splashing sound coming just to the side of them.

Harry had run off the icicle and was now splashing his way through the deep puddles it had created to get to the pillar itself. Once there, he threw his arms around it, letting out an all too eager sigh.

"Oi! I told you no!" Colin shouted, racing after Harry. He grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pry him off, but it was difficult; Harry was too muscular. "Harry, stop this nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense! It's hot as fuck!" Harry yelled, clinging onto the pillar harder.

"Hold on, Col, I'll help!" Draco ran over to the two of them as well. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, Draco gave an almighty tug and heaved, finally wrenching Harry from the pillar.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, beating his hands against Draco's arms. But Draco refused to let go as he dragged Harry away from the icicle and across the floor to where they were before.

"Thanks Draco," Colin said as Harry was finally released. "Are you ready to behave? Or should I just disqualify you now?" Colin asked, glaring at Harry. Harry just glared back, not saying a word. "Good. On to the next task, then." Walking slightly apart from the two men, Colin stopped about ten feet from them and started stripping off his clothes. Both Harry and Draco exchanged worrisome looks. "Your next challenge – thanks to Harry – is purely to determine your self-control."

"Ok," the two men said at once.

"And you need to be naked because...?" Draco asked, watching as Colin took off his boxers, now completely exposing himself to the two.

"It's not just me being naked you have to worry about," Colin said mischievously. He snapped his fingers once more and a shower appeared just behind him. The water was already running, and by the lack of steam coming from it, they could tell it was ice cold water. They looked at the shower longingly.

Without saying a single word, Draco watched as Colin hopped into the shower: Standing just under the shower head, the water cascading down his naked form. He wasn't necessarily built like Draco or Harry but he wasn't completely without form either. He barely had abs that stopped just before his almost prominent V-line that fell away to his manhood. Colin wasn't big like Draco, but he wasn't puny either – he was absolutely perfect. Draco never looked at Colin properly until just now – and he found he was even more attracted and turned on by him. He tried to control his urges as Colin's body became wet; how much he wanted to lick every last droplet off that body. Draco bit his lip as he suppressed a moan.

Harry watched as the water poured all over Colin's body. He wasn't really built – not that it completely mattered to Harry. But maybe after he won this _which I will_ Harry thought, he could help Colin gain muscle. It would be a nice little project for them. He watched as Colin started sensually rubbing his torso, down his V-line, and to his manhood. Harry had barely looked at another man naked, even when showering after Quidditch practices with the male team members; he was just never into it. But he did find a sort of attractiveness about Colin that he found the he couldn't explain to himself. So he stood and watched as Colin continued spreading the wetness across his body as he and Draco watched longingly.

"Come on, just come in. The water's wonderful!" Colin said, closing his eyes and lifting his head up, so that the water was now pouring over his face and through his hair.

Draco diverted his eyes from Colin. He so desperately wanted to get in there with him; to feel the water sliding down his hot, achy muscles, to feel the chill of water on his sweaty skin, to feel Colin's cool, loving touch upon him...Draco reluctantly let out a sigh as he chanced another peak at Colin, now rubbing soap on himself. Potter gave a snort, causing Draco to glare at him.

Harry leaned into Draco and whispered so Colin couldn't hear, "you sure you don't want to hop in that shower?"

"I don't need a shower. I'm perfectly content." Draco said irritably, trying to keep his focus on anything but the paradise in front of him. But it was harder than Draco thought, for all he could hear was the water hitting the showering floor, distracting him, calling to him.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, swinging his arms. Draco turned to watch him; Harry, too, was dodging glances every now and then at the shower. Draco noticed his breathing becoming a little ragged.

"You sure? You don't look too good," Draco said cockily, trying to taunt Harry. But Harry just turned to glare at him.

"Oh come on, don't let me do this alone!" Colin shouted over. The two turned their heads in time to see Colin detach the shower head so that it became a portable. With Colin in control of the direction of the water, he slowly moved it up and down his torso and around to his back, his eyes closed; a slight smile appeared on his face, enjoying the icy cold water on his body.

Harry gulped before shaking his head and whispered back to Draco, "I'm fine. But you – I don't know how Colin stands your stench."

"Colin loves it. Always has," Draco said. Of course, he knew this was a bold face lie; Colin loved when Draco sweated because that meant he had a good work out. But the minute Draco smelled from the strenuous workout, Colin would wrinkle his nose and hold his breath, not bothering to be polite about it.

"Oh really? So that's why he's trying to get you to take a shower?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows in disbelief.

"He's trying to get _you_ to take the shower, not me!" Draco snapped back. The heat was really starting to agitate his nerves more so. It didn't help that relief was close by, either.

"Really? Neither one of you will come and join me?" Colin called out, looking slightly disappointed. The minute he saw the two staring at him, he bit his lip and bent his finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"You're right, he probably is." Harry said, throwing a quick look at Draco and taking a step forward. "But he could also be wanting to hang over my gorgeous naked body – "

"In your dreams!" Draco laughed, taking a step forward as well. "That's what he's probably thinking with me!" Draco took a few more steps, heading towards the direction of the blissful tub.

He watched as Colin turned his head and made eye contact with him – and frowned. Colin_ actually_ frowned! Why? Potter couldn't have been right! Could he? But no, Colin didn't look angry or confused... He looked disappointed. And it suddenly hit him. He turned back around and went back to his spot. Harry's grin quickly faded, but not quick enough for Draco to realize he almost fell for Harry's trick.

"Oh you think you're so clever! But I won't fall for your tricks!" Draco said, barely catching himself from yelling. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want Colin to know the struggle he was going through with this.

"Fine, more ice cold water for me!" Harry said with attitude.

He slowly made his way over to Colin, throwing Draco enticing looks over his shoulder with every other step. But Draco folded his arms and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, standing his ground. Harry narrowed his eyes, and slowed his pace in the hopes Draco would change his mind. But Draco just shook his head. Looking past Harry, he noticed Colin wasn't giving the same look to Harry as he did him; Draco smiled. Noticing Draco's smile, Harry turned to look at Colin, who was beckoning his finger to him.

"Come on Harry. You're almost here!" Colin said sweetly. "You're that much closer to relief! And to me."

Harry gulped and stopped, looking at Colin longingly. He reached his hand out half-heartedly towards Colin. "I want to! I want to so bad!"

"Then what's stopping you – oops!" Colin "accidentally" dropped the soap. Bending down to retrieve it, his backside was now exposed to Harry, whose eyes grew wide. He turned back around and ran to Draco.

"You go! I can't!" Harry said, knocking into him. Draco shoved him back angrily.

"I'm not going! I'm not losing him over this!" Draco yelled. He shot a quick look at Colin, who was now rubbing his dick, cleaning it. Draco swallowed hard. He felt his foot step forward involuntarily. _No! I mustn't give up!_ But even that small movement was enough to catch Colin's attention, for he now directed his gaze at Draco.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you find me attractive anymore?" Colin asked, looking like a sad puppy.

"Of course I do!" Draco cried out, scared that Colin thought otherwise. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever meant!" and Draco meant it.

This seemed to stump Colin for a moment. "You – really?"

"Of course! I love you Colin, and I would do anything for you!" Draco said, taking another reluctant step forward.

"Then come and prove it," Colin said sexily, now massage his balls and moaning slightly.

"I want to...so bad," Draco whispered, mesmerized. He took another step forward, and then another. He was but ten feet away. His heart was screaming for him to stop, but his head was fuzzy and he couldn't control his body. Just before he took another step, however, he was roughly pushed out of the way, landing hard on the floor. Looking up, he noticed Harry running towards Colin, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I don't fucking think so!" Draco shouted, hopping up. He ran to Harry and tackled him to the ground, only five feet away from Colin, who didn't look in the least bit surprised by this. They started rolling around on the ground, punching each other.

"Get the fuck off me, he's mine!" Harry yelled, punching Draco in the nose.

"He's not an object of claim!" Draco yelled thickly through the blood. He started gauging at Harry's eyeballs, causing him to scream in pain. Harry slapped at Draco's arms, trying to push him off. "Besides, he doesn't even love you!"

"Like hell he doesn't!" Harry kneed Draco in the stomach, causing a great "omph!" Harry jumped up and was about to run again, when Draco reached out and grabbed Harry by the ankle, tripping him.

"Guys! Ok, I think we're done! Stop!" Colin yelled from the shower. But neither boy responded.

"You never liked him! You always treated him like shit!" Draco yelled, now on top of Harry, punching every bit of his face he could manage.

"Lie – never – in past – now – " Harry tried to splutter, but Draco was delivering punch after punch.

"Draco stop! That's enough!" Colin cried out, stepping out of the tub.

"You haven't spent enough time with Colin to get to know him! You're nothing but a lousy memory!" Draco yelled, now starting to choke Harry. But Harry was able to reach up and grab a tuft of Draco's hair, pulling it back really hard. Draco let out a cry of pain, releasing Harry.

"Stop being a little bitch!" Harry yelled, finally able to throw Draco off him. "Just face it, you lost!" Harry yelled as he sprung to his feet once more. He turned to look at Colin, a big smile on his face. But the smile soon faded when he released he wasn't looking at Harry – he was looking at Draco, still lying on the ground, panting from the exertion of fighting. "Oh don't worry about him. He'll be fine! But hey! Now you know who the stronger of the two are!"

"Yeah, totally," Colin said, giving Harry a brief smile. He lifted his arm and pointed at the shower, inviting Harry into it. Harry's smile grew wide as he started racing towards him once again.

Behind the scene, Draco lifted his head. It felt dizzy with exertion, anger, and a need. Draco sat up, focusing his eyes forward in time to realize Harry was running towards Colin, who was pointing at the shower. Draco's breath caught in his throat at this. _No! Colin can't accept Potter! He can't!_ Draco scrambled to his feet and rushed at Colin.

Colin watched as Draco stood up and started rushing towards them. But he knew he wasn't going to make it – Harry was mere centimeters away. Colin watched as Harry got closer and closer to the shower. But then he stopped. He stood there for a moment or two, not saying a word. "Harry?" Colin called out, confused. Had he finally come to his senses? He was about to call him back over, when a sudden rush of wind whipped passed him as he realized Draco was running towards the shower. He pushed Harry roughly out of the way and hopped in the shower. Colin watched as steam actually poured off of Draco as the cool water hit his hot body.

Draco let out a groan of satisfaction as his body instantly started cooling down. He put his face right underneath the water and opened his mouth, letting the water fill his parched mouth. He spread his arms out wide to let the cool water run down his armpits – it felt truly amazing!

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Draco awoke from his stupor to find a naked and very angry Colin standing beside the shower. His arms were folded and his eyes were slits as he glared at Draco. Draco just stared back as he suddenly realized the horror he had just committed. He failed! He had fallen for Potter's stupid trick!

"I – I...um..." Draco spluttered, not sure what he should say.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses!" Colin said angrily, reaching into the shower and grabbing hold of Draco's massive forearm. He tried tugging it, forcing Draco out of the shower. Draco was too stunned – and admittedly a little frightened – to fight back as he was forcibly pulled from the tub and the relief of the cold water.

"What was that about not falling for my tricks?" Harry said cockily behind Colin, snickering.

"Mind your business, Harry!" Colin snapped over his shoulder. That wiped the smile off Harry's face. He looked down at the ground and didn't say another word. Colin turned his attention back to Draco. "Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't hear you – " Draco started. But he was soon cut short as Colin slapped him across the face.

"Did you think I would be ok with you beating the shit out of him?!" Colin continued to yell. "Just look at him!"

But Draco's wide eyes stayed trained on Colin. He didn't realize how much Angry Colin was actually a turn on. But he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that. He reluctantly looked passed Colin to Harry, all bruised and bloody. But there was something off about the way Harry was staring at him; gloating, yes, triumphant, yes. But there was also a kind of glow twinkling in his eye – a green, misty sort of glow.

Draco's eyes became wider – if that was possible – as Harry's form started to change. Once powerfully built, Harry's figure became buffer, even more so. His shoulders broadened out so he was nearly as wide as an ox, and his arms and even legs – once as thick as a python's body – were now doubled the size; veins bulged out all along them. Draco's mouth fell open as Harry started growing at least a foot wider all around.

"Ahh...ahhhh..." Draco spluttered, pointing at Harry.

"Yeah, _you_ did that!" Colin said, misreading Draco's reaction. "And you don't even care, do you?!"

"Colin, please, just turn around – " Draco tried to say. But Colin wasn't having it. He backhanded Draco across the face. Draco spluttered in surprise at this. He lifted his hand to his stifling cheek.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Colin said before turning to look at Harry. He briefly looked taken aback by Harry's sudden transformation, but shrugged it off all the same. "Are you ready for your reward?"

"Am I ever!" Harry said excitedly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Good! Close your eyes and stick out your hands." Colin said, walking over to Harry, who suddenly looked confused. "Don't worry, you'll appreciate it. Trust me."

Draco watched as Harry did as he was told. Colin walked over to Harry, took him by his hands, and started guiding him over to the shower. Draco glared at Harry for this; _he was tricked, why should Potter be rewarded for that?_ Draco thought grudgingly. He watched Harry trip a few times as he blindly followed Colin.

"Almost there... Just a couple more steps..." Once at the shower, Colin let go of Harry's hands and positioned him close to the running water. "Alright, now stick out your hands...further."

Harry stuck out his hands and reached out as Colin instructed. As soon as the water hit Harry's hands, his eyes flew open in shock. He turned to look at Colin, who was smiling broadly. "Really?" Harry asked, not sure if this was still part of the test or not.

"Really. Go on, you deserve it!" Colin said, stepping back from Harry.

Harry nodded his head gratefully and stepped into the shower. The deepest of all satisfactions filled Harry the moment the cold water hit his form. He had to suppress a moan as he ran his hands all up and down his body. Only when he was completely soaked did Harry open his eyes and turn his head. While pretending to rub his neck, Harry threw a gloating look at Draco, who clenched his hands.

"Feeling better?" Colin asked, watching Harry with humor.

"You have no idea!" Harry laughed, more so at the look of utter distraught on Draco's face.

"Well, don't take too long. We need to get ready for the next competition." Colin said.

"N-next competition?" Draco asked, whipping his head to face Colin. "I have another chance?"

"Yes, Draco," Colin said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, all finished," Harry said, stepping out of the shower.

"Great! Now you two, stand next to each other." Colin said.

"What?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"I said stand next to each other. Now," Colin added, for neither Draco nor Harry seemed inclined to move. They grudgingly moved closer to each other. "Good. Now close your eyes."

Draco threw a glare at Harry before closing his eyes.

"Good. Now I want you two to slowly count to twenty, and by then you should be able to open your eyes." Colin said in a soothing sort of voice. "Oh and remember – no peeking!"

Draco sighed and started counting, trying not to think what this test could be.

One, two, three...

_What could Colin possibly be doing that we need to keep out eyes closed?_ Draco thought. Was he going to do something to them?

Four, five, six...

Draco desperately wanted to open his eyes, even just a fraction. But he knew it was pointless; Colin wasn't stupid, he was probably staring them down.

Seven, eight, nine...

Draco suddenly felt a tingle through his body. It started in his neck and worked its way down to his shoulders, through his chest, down to his abs, and didn't stop until it reached his toes.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...

Draco suddenly felt weak and tired. What was happening to him? He felt off balance, like he was suddenly missing something. He felt his body wobble slightly.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen...

Draco was nearly pushed over as Harry fell into him. But it didn't feel like Harry; it felt like some squishy little person, with hardly any muscles.

Nineteen, twenty...

Draco opened his eyes to shove the person off – and nearly fell over laughing. The person that fell into him _was_ Harry! Except he had absolutely no muscles whatsoever; in fact, he had the body of a twelve year old child. He couldn't even say a thing. All he managed to do was point and laugh, tears streaming down his face.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Harry yelled, getting over the initial shock of his massive muscle loss. "I suggest you take a look at yourself before you start pointing fingers!"

Draco stared at Harry confusedly for a moment, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Looking down, he nearly had a heart attack as he realize all his muscles – his beautiful, hard earned muscles – were gone, replaced by his old body of fourteen. His stomach was completely flat; his arms and legs had no definition; his shoulders were weak and scrawny once more.

"Colin! What – what did you do?!" Draco cried out, unable to take his eyes of his body. This couldn't be possible! Draco could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He had to sit back on the floor to ensure he wouldn't pass out and hurt himself.

"Draco, calm down and stop being overdramatic. And stand up." Colin said, rolling his eyes.

"But Col – you don't understand! I – "

"I think I understand more than you know. If I have to pull you up myself, you will be disqualified. And stop laughing, Harry." Colin said, turning an exasperated eye towards Harry, who was snickering and pointing at Draco.

Draco reluctantly stood up, his arms covering his boyish body. He was no longer hairy, but completely stripped of everything that made him a man. He felt completely weak and helpless – how was Colin going to love him now? "Colin, couldn't you – "

"Whatever you're going to ask me, the answer is no. Now pay attention. Your task is only going to be as hard as you make it; mind over body – that's what you'll need to win this test, and this competition. Are you two ready?" Colin asked, looking at Harry and Draco. Harry barely shook his head as he, too, was glancing and feeling up his body. Draco didn't trust opening his mouth and nodded as well. He didn't want to annoy Colin more than he had to.

"Good. Your task is to climb up that big rock and back down again." Colin said, pointing behind them. Both Harry and Draco turned around, their eyes growing wide as a rock nearly forty feet tall had appeared out of nowhere.

"We...have to _climb_ that?" Draco gulped, his stomach doing flip-flops. In any normal circumstance, Draco would have laughed at how easy something like this would have been. But that was when he had muscles. Without a muscled body, there was no way he would be able to survive that. How could he?

"Yes, Draco. There is no time limit. I don't want you guys to hurt or strain yourselves. Just climb to the top and back down." Colin explained.

"And that's it?" Harry asked skeptically. "That seems far too easy."

"As I've said, it's mind over body. As long as _you _think it's easy, then it will be." Colin said, shrugging. "You may start whenever you're ready, but remember; the first one back wins."

"So it's now or never, I guess," Draco said to himself. He finally took his eyes off his pitiful body and looked up at the huge rock. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he was terrified. But would his love for Colin outweigh that terror? _Guess there was only one way to find out._ Draco followed Harry behind as they both made their way to the rock.

Harry took the lead. Noticing there were little grooves all over the rock, he took his foot and placed it in one of them and grabbed hold of another with his hand. He started pulling himself up, slowly reaching for the next groove. Draco took a deep breath; _If Potter could do it, them so can I. Right?_ Stepping to the right of Harry, Draco mimicked him; one foot on a groove, one hand on a groove. He started hoisting himself up. His arms started shaking as he strained to pull himself to the next groove. He looked up to find Harry already four grooves ahead of him.

Draco desperately wanted to ask for his muscles back, but he was afraid if he did, he would get disqualified. Gritting his teeth, he tried again to lift himself up to the next groove. He just barely managed to get a hold of it – but his foot slipped at the last moment and he lost his balance completely. He fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. Lucky for him, he wasn't that high up.

Harry was now six grooves up. Taking yet another deep breath, he jumped to his feet and tried again, determination coursing through his body. He managed to pull himself up twogrooves, three – I Harry was now six up – four..."ahhhh!" In Draco's haste to reach Harry, he misplaced his hand and slipped, and fell to the ground once more.

"Ahhh! I can't do this!" Draco screamed, frustrated. He sat up and turned to look at Colin, who was rolling his eyes.

"Please Colin! I – " Draco started, not caring of the consequences.

"I told you no! Now start climbing." Colin said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm trying! I'm just not strong enough!" Draco yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"You're not trying hard enough. Harry is a lot smaller than you are and he's three quarters of the way up!" Colin said, pointing at Harry. Draco glanced around; indeed Harry _was_ pretty far up. How the hell was he doing that?

"But I am! Please babe? I want to win this! I need to! For you!" Draco pleaded.

"You want to win this for me?" Colin asked, narrowing his eyes. Draco nodded his head frantically. "Well then prove you can do it! Show me you don't need muscles to get what you want! Show me your inner determination for this!"

"I _have_ the determination! I just need a muscle to go along with it! Even if is just a little bit of muscle – just a little!" Draco continued.

"Argh! You don't get it, do you? I don't want just some muscle-head who thinks he can win me over with his body! I didn't fall in love with some bratty kid like you who only understands shallow love! I fell in love with a man who was willing to prove himself regardless of his body type! That's the man I want to see! And if you can't bring him back then I want nothing to do with you!" Colin's chest heaved as he finished his rant.

Draco stood there for a moment, stunned. Colin said he was shallow. But he didn't understand. _How am I shallow? I love Colin for who he is. I just want to show that I can protect him. What was so wrong with that?_ and then it hit him. It wasn't the matter of who was shallow...it was Draco's self-esteem that was getting in the way. All this time, Draco was worried how Colin would view him as. And even as this competition was going on, not once has it ever been a physical strength he was put them through – well, until now. So then why test their strength now with the lack of muscles?

Draco was broken out of his stupor as he suddenly realized the situation he was in. Craning his neck, he realized Harry was already half-way up the rock. Heart skipping a beat, he hopped onto the rock once more, digging his hands and feet into the grooves. There was no way Harry was going to win this one!

_Colin showed me what love was! He taught me to not care what others think, how _

_they see me. Colin was there for me when no one else was. He believed in me. Even now, in the face of everything, he still believes in me. And I'll be damned if I let someone like Potter take him away!_ Draco was starting to get the hang of climbing. Faster and faster he climbed, his mind concentrating on the very top of the rock rather then how his lack of muscles was accomplishing this.

Pretty soon, Draco found he was right behind Harry. They were nearly to the top. Draco's lungs were burning with exertion, but he couldn't stop. Visions of Colin swirled in his head as he blinked away the sweat that was dripping into his eyes. He was right at Harry's feet. Draco reached up for the next groove and then the next. He was soon right beside Harry.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" Harry grunted, looking at Draco in shock.

"Perserverance! And a little motivational talk," Draco said, chancing a glance down at Colin, who looked around three feet tall. He waved down at the blonde boy, who waved back. Turning back, he continued to climb. But Harry had other plans.

"I don't think so!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco by the ankle as he tried climbing higher. He gave it a sharp yank, causing Draco to lose his grip.

"Ahhh!" Draco yelled as he started falling down, passed Harry and towards the ground. Reaching out, Draco managed to catch himself on a jutting piece of rock. Hanging on tightly, Draco slowly started swinging himself, trying to get to the rock itself and get better footing to pull himself over.

"Are you ok?!" Colin screamed from below.

"Yeah!" Draco screamed back, not wanting to risk looking down lest he fall. Increasing his swinging slightly, he finally managed to get his foot in one of the grooves. With his footing in place, Draco used the jutting rock as leverage to pull himself over. He heard clapping from below as he made it to the rock, his hands and feet now firmly in place. Draco looked up just in time to see Harry touch the top of the rock. He let out a triumphant roar as he started climbing back down.

Draco gritted his teeth in anger as he started the climb back up yet again. Thankfully he didn't fall down too far; he had maybe ten – fifteen grooves tops to go. His arms and legs were screaming at him for relief. But he refused to give up – he was so close, he couldn't let Colin down. He continued pulling himself up, ignoring Harry as he now made his way down the rock.

"Yes!" Draco cried, touching the top of the rock a minute later. Looking down at his feet, he started making the trek back down, all the while trying not to think what would happen if Harry got there first.

"I'm going to get there one way or another," Draco muttered, concentrating on not falling. It was a lot harder going down then going up. "And when I do, Colin is going to accept me with arms wide open. And then I will lift him up high – whether I have muscles or not – and then, I will gently lower him down and kiss him the way he likes to be kissed," Draco continued to mutter.

Missing a step, Draco fell down a couple of grooves, but he managed to hang on no problem. Take in his surroundings briefly, he was surprised to find he was gaining on Harry once more. Harry, of course, hadn't noticed for he was looking at the ground. Draco continued the descent, still muttering to himself.

"And while we are kissing passionately, Potter will be seething in the background, oh yes, it'll be marvelous! We'll see who'll be laughing last!" Draco was nearly on top of Harry now. What he wouldn't give to just stomp on his head right about now! But he wasn't going to for Colin was looking, not to mention Draco didn't want him thinking he would stoop to Harry's level. Plus, if Harry falls, he would be that much closer to getting to Colin.

"Colin's not even looking at him, he's looking at me! Proof that he secretly wants me to win!" Draco said. Glancing down at his feet once more, he realized he was but ten steps away! But Harry was only five. Doing the only thing he could think of, he jumped off the rock and landed on the ground with his catlike reflexes.

"Yes!" Draco cried excitedly, running towards Colin, who was also whooping with joy.

"You did it! I told you that you could!" Colin cried excitedly as Draco ran at him. "Whoa!" Colin laughed as Draco scooped him into his arms and lifted him high in the air. "Draco!"

"I love you Colin!" Draco yelled, before bringing Colin down for a very sweet, yet passion-filled kiss just as he had planned. It was the most wonderful kiss Draco could have asked for, yet it was so simple. But Draco has finally learned that it was the simple things in life that Colin really appreciated. A simple kiss, a hug every now and then, even just saying 'I love you'. Not all these fancy work-outs or perks one would get when dating a pureblood, a Malfoy, and the Dark Lord. No. It was much more than that.

"That's not fair! He cheated!" Harry kept yelling from behind them. "Stop that! Listen to me!"

Colin broke the kiss off, staring angrily at Harry. "No, you listen to _me_! You pushed Draco off the rock, which could have killed him! And I said nothing. So it's only fair that Draco had the right to jump off as a means of winning," Colin explained.

"Especially since I was, what? Five feet from the ground? C'mon, that's hardly an advantage." Draco added.

"I demand a redo!" Harry yelled, stepping close to the two. Draco stepped in front of Colin, protecting him.

"Well you're not going to get one. I won fair and square, and you're just going to have to deal with it." Draco said. Harry stepped closer to Draco, staring him down.

"Step down, Harry. I mean it!" Colin threatened behind Draco's back. Realizing he was outnumbered, Harry merely glared at Draco before taking a few steps backwards.

"Are we at least going to have another test?" Harry asked rudely.

"No," Colin sad simply, stepping out from behind Draco and turning to face him once more. "I'm proud of you, Draco. Truly, I am! And to show you my appreciation, I'm going to give you a most wonderful gift. Close your eyes."

Draco chuckled as he closed his eyes. What could possibly have been better than winning Colin back? He suddenly felt a tingling happening all over his body. His muscles – once so sore from all the strenuous climbing – were starting to feel heavy and strong once more. He felt his body bulging out, his shoulders becoming broader – he didn't have to wait to open his eyes to know Colin had given him his body back.

"And that's not all," Colin said as Draco opened his eyes and gazed down at his body. "Turn around."

Turning around, Draco's jaw dropped as a full work-out set lay out before him. He looked back at Colin, who just nodded, that same adorable smile on his face. Draco slowly walked forward, admiring the shiny new dumbbells. He reached out and touched it – but then withdrew his hand quickly once more, as though it had bitten him. Draco loved to work out – always had, always will. But did he need to? Colin proved he loved him even as a skinny, muscle-less nobody.

"What's the matter? They are the right ones, aren't they?" Colin asked, sounding anxious.

Draco looked up at him and smiled. "They're perfect. Thank you," but instead of picking them up, he walked back to Colin, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him in for a tender hug. "But I don't need them."

"What?" Colin asked, looking up at Draco, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't need them. Don't get me wrong, I fully appreciate this wonderful gift! But you're the one I want – "

"Oh brother!" Harry sighed loudly. Draco ignored him and continued.

"It took me awhile to understand what you were telling me – about true love and everything – and...well, I know it doesn't matter to you whether I'm muscular, scrawny, or even fat. And I think it was hard for me because I was self-conscious and vain and ignorant. But you taught me better. And that is the greatest gift you could have given me." Draco said. He watched as Colin's lip quivered with emotion. Draco chuckled as he swooped down for another kiss.

"No!" came a yell from behind Draco and Colin. They turned around to find Harry fuming with anger, his hands balled. "I demand we start this whole thing over again! This was bullshit!"

"Get over it, Potter! I won fair and square!" Draco said, pulling Colin closer to him. "And besides, I would probably kick your ass again!"

"Don't be too sure about that, Malfoy," Harry said threateningly, his eyes suddenly glowing a fierce green.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Draco's right; he won and you didn't. I'm sorry, but I'm going with him." Colin said, looking at Draco adoringly.

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?!" Harry burst out. "You set up half those challenges _for _him to win!"

"Now you know that's not true – " Colin started to say.

"A river – that was the answer, remember? Don't think I don't know about both of your excursions in the river! You practically gave it away to him!" Harry shouted.

"How did you know about – " Draco started.

"That just happened to be a coincidence! It wasn't planned!" Colin shouted back. But the squeak in his voice suggested otherwise.

"Don't give me that bullshit Colin, I'm not stupid!" Harry yelled.

"Are you sure? Because you're coming off pretty stupid," Draco said, positively glaring Harry.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy! You don't even really care about him! You know nothing about

romance – "

"Oh and you do?!" Draco screamed. "I care more about Colin then anyone could possibly imagine! And you really think manipulating someone as sweet and innocent as Colin into thinking they feel something for you, romantic? More like pathetic!" Draco yelled, staring daggers at Harry.

"Who's manipulating? I was trying my hardest out there to win – "

"You've been manipulating the poor boy since you got here. Now enough; let him make his own choice." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, you really think he's going to pick you, someone who he only just started seeing, over a guy he's been obsessing with for the last seven years? Yeah, good luck with that." Harry laughed aggressively.

"I've already told you who I choose," Colin said, sighing heavily.

"Well, just give it some thought," Harry said, watching Colin. "Look at me Colin...please."

Colin rolled his eyes before he briefly made eye contact with Harry and looking between the two. But he suddenly bit his lip as an uncertainty rose within him. He knew who he wanted to be with, but something seemed to be stopping him from saying so. Every time the name came to the tip of his tongue, he seemed to choke up and a writhing in his stomach would appear. He looked at Draco, who was watching him through narrowed eyes; he turned and faced Harry, who was watching him with an entrancing sort of stare – a very entrancing...

Colin could feel his eyes start to cloud over as his vision became momentarily blurry. He wanted to look away from Harry's eyes, but he couldn't; they were burning an intense green, like the nearly born grass at the start of each spring. They were so green; Colin didn't want to look away. But he knew he had to. Something was wrong, very wrong. Why couldn't he feel his body? He tried to move his head, to physically direct himself away from Harry's intense stare, but he couldn't; it was as though he were being held there by some invisible rope.

What was happening to him? His heart started pumping wildly in his chest and he found he was having trouble breathing. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate, even heard voices, though he didn't know what they were saying. The only thing his brain seemed to want to register were the swirling pools of green staring back at him, into his soul, into the very core of his being. Everything around him seemed to be shaking – why? What was going on? Why was the world spinning? Why was it he was dizzy? And why was his head in so much pain?

It wasn't until Colin hit the floor hard that he realized it wasn't the room and everything that was spinning – it was him. Breathing hard, he was finally given the chance to close his eyes. What a relief that was! But after staring so long into those startling green eyes, that was all Colin could see even behind his eye lids.

"Colin? Colin! Can you hear me?" A voice asked right in his ear. He twitched slightly at the harsh invasion of sound in his ear. "What did you do to him?!"

"Me? I didn't do shit! If you hadn't punched him – "

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit! You were doing something to him! Hypnotizing him or something!"

It was Harry and Draco. Colin hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he definitely recognized those voices. He knew he had to get up and do something, otherwise, they'd kill each other. Opening his eyes, he saw the two of them fighting just above him; Draco had his fist brought back, ready to punch Harry, who seemed utterly bored by the whole thing. Colin sat straight up, causing the two men to turn their attention to him.

"Colin! Are you ok?" Draco asked, kneeling down and looking at Colin with much concern.

"Yeah, I – I think so," Colin said, bringing his hand up to his pounding head. "My head really hurts, though."

"Sorry about that," Draco said, looking truly so. "It was the only way I could stop you falling for Potter's trick. I hope you'll forgive me?"

"Of course. But what exactly hap – "

"Bullshit! There were no tricks going on! Stop trying to manipulate the boy!" Harry yelled, his hands on his hips, his right hip sticking out to the side with attitude.

"Again with the manipulation! Stop pretending you weren't doing anything with your eyes, I saw it!" Draco yelled.

"Eyes?" Colin said, perking up. He couldn't remember much from the moment Draco appeared by his side and waking up to the arguing, but what he did remember was this: The green stare that penetrated his eyes, forever burned into his retinas. "Those eyes..."

"See? You can't fool Colin, he's a lot smarter than you think!" Draco said triumphantly. He turned back to Colin. "What about the eyes, Colin? What did they do?"

"Cold, I suddenly felt so cold," Colin shivered as he remembered how the warm green turned to an icy sort of mint green. How could a simple image in his head make him feel this way? As though he was making the biggest mistake? He accepted the warm arms that were suddenly being draped over his shivering form.

"What happened, Colin?" Draco repeated; it was his arms.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. He's obviously quite distraught – " Harry began.

"No thanks to you!" Draco snapped back, not bothering to look up at Harry this time. He kept his gaze on Colin.

"Green. I saw green everywhere. It made me think and feel things – strange things. I don't really know what happened exactly, but I didn't feel like myself at all." Colin tried to explain. But his head still felt a little fuzzy. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more then to get rid of that wretched color.

"You asshole!" Draco yelled, turning to face Harry once more. "It was _your_ eyes he was seeing! _Your_ eyes that caused all this! What were you doing to him?!"

"Get the fuck out of my face, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco from him.

"Don't fucking push me!" Draco yelled, pushing him back, this time with more force, causing Harry to slip and knock his head hard on the ground.

Colin was broken out of his stupor. Blinking his eyes a couple times, he stood up, swaying slightly on the spot.

"Whoa, I gotcha!" Draco said, catching Colin as he started falling backwards. "It's ok, you're safe now."

"I'm not so sure about that," Colin said, watching as Harry slowly picked him up and start rubbing the bump that was starting to form on his head. "Maybe we should rethink our plan – "

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Harry said in a dead calm whisper. "If you two think you can get away with this – "

"Get away with what, exactly?" Colin asked, angry that he was easy fooled by Harry. Well, that wasn't a mistake he was going to make again. "If this is the way you're going to treat me, I'm not sure I even want to be around you!"

"For the last time, I wasn't doing anything to you! Did it once cross your mind that your subconscious was finally acting upon your hidden desires?" Harry asked, watching Colin closely. But Colin wasn't going to give in that easily.

"No! I was trying to be nice and help you because that's just the kind of person I am! And you took advantage of that! You knew I loved Draco, and still you tried to manipulate me into thinking otherwise! I tried to be your friend and you completely betrayed my trust, Harry! I never want to see you ag – "

"Don't say it!" Harry yelled, leaping forward and covering Colin's mouth. "Please, I'm sure there's something we can work out – "

"Oi! Get your hands off of him!" Draco yelled, whipping out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Stupify!" He watched as Harry flew away from Colin, hitting the wall of ice opposite them. Draco ran to Colin and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We need to get to the others and figure out – "

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a deep roar that sounded behind them. Turning around, they stopped in their tracks as Harry started changing drastically. No longer was he a normal sized man; he started growing taller and wider, at least by eleven feet tall and six feet wide. His arms and legs became jacked, his veins popping out significantly. He was becoming a beast of sorts, his hair starting to grow shoulder length, his teeth turning point and shagged like that of a

shark. His eyes glowed brighter then ever as he glared at Colin and Draco. He gave another roar as he stepped closer to the pair of them, his sheer mass causing them to nearly topple over.

"Run!" Colin yelled, starting to run. But Draco grabbed him by his arm before he could get very far.

"No, we can't! If we don't face him now, we'll be stuck in here forever, constantly running away!" Draco said, glancing at the fast approaching Harry. "We need to come up with a plan, and fast!"

"How? He's too massive for us to take on by ourselves and our spells probably won't have any effect on him!" Colin said, desperately wanting to run.

"We won't know unless we try! We need to get everyone together and collectively take this motherfucker down!" Draco said, determined. Taking one last look at the monstrous Harry, he grabbed Colin by the hand and ran behind an icicle while Colin summoned for the others release.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Hermione asked, sitting on the ground with her back to the wall and knees drawn to her chest.

"They're having a grand tea party," Blaise said sarcastically. "What the fuck do you think they're doing, Granger? They're duking it out!"

"I obviously knew that!" Hermione snapped back.

"How long do you think we have to wait out here?" Pansy asked for the umpteenth time. "I'm so bored just sitting around!"

"Well why don't you think of a way out of here?" Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"You think I haven't been doing that this whole time?" Hermione asked indignantly. She rested her head on her knees, her eyes closed. Why would Colin send her away? Did he really think she was going to get in the way? She wanted nothing more than to help him and Harry. Unless...unless he _wants_ Draco to win and he wanted to make sure she didn't interfere! _That must be it! Oh, that little sneak!_ Hermione thought angrily.

"What was that?" Pansy suddenly asked. Hermione lifted her head and stared at Pansy; she was looking off to the left, in the far corner of the room.

"I didn't hear anything. I think the confinement is finally getting to you." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"No, I heard it too," Blaise said, also looking in the direction Pansy was. Hermione sighed and stood up, walking over to the spot. The corner seemed to be empty.

"I think you're both just imagining it, because there's nothing – " Hermione started to say when the wall suddenly started to crumble. Hermione gasped as she jumped away. The three of them backed away slowly as the entire wall started crumbling before their very eyes. Where it was suddenly dark, light poured through as another room was revealed, and two people stepped through.

"Draco! Thank God!" Pansy cried out as Draco and Colin ran up to them. "What happened? Where's Potter?"

"I'll be happy to explain later, but right now we have a situation!" Draco yelled, giving Blaise and Pansy a quick hug.

"Colin, I – " Hermione started, but Colin cut her off.

"Not now, Harry is in a rage and he needs to be stopped!"

"Harry? But I thought – "

"I hope you at least have a plan?" Pansy cut off, not questioning why Harry was in a rage.

"You bet I do! We can't take him completely down ourselves, but we can at least hold him off a bit with our magic. And then when the time is right, we release our secret weapon!" Draco said, speaking fast as monster Harry approached closer and closer.

"And what's our secret weapon?" Blaise asked, looking behind Draco to make sure the coast was clear.

"Him!" Draco said, pointing to his monster self, who was hanging upside down from the icicle, observing. His ears perked up at the mention of this.

"What? Me? What can I do?" Monster Draco asked, sliding off the icicle to stand beside Draco.

"You're just as strong as he is. The only way he can be destroyed is by someone who is his equal – not saying you're evil or anything. But you can do this, I know you can!" Draco said, putting his hands on monster Draco's shoulders.

"And what you guys do?" Monster Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, as I've said, our magic will only go so far – there might even be a chance we can weaken him. But as soon as you see him getting wary, that's when you need to attack! You need to catch him off guard and fight him! Do you understand? Do you think you can handle this?" Draco asked.

Monster Draco looked around at the group; they looked at him with desperation while the sounds of Monster Harry's footsteps got ever nearer. "Alright, I do it."

"Great! Let's get into action!" Draco said. "Alright, Pansy, While I go and distract him, I want you to take the left side and start attacking him on my signal. Blaise, I want you to attack from the right side and also await the signal. Colin, if you're up to it, try and get behind him – I want to attack from every angle we can."

"And me? When I come in?" Monster Draco asked eagerly.

"When the time is right, I want you to attack from above – he'll never see it coming! Do you think that's possible?" Draco asked, looking at his monster self hopefully.

"Sure can!" He said, and without further ado, he hopped back into the icicle and started shimming up it. Once at the top, he grabbed hold of the icicles on the ceiling and made his way across, where he would soon be above monster Harry.

"Excellent!" Draco said. "Let us begin!" Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from the icicle to face monster Harry, who looked even more furious then before.

"Where's Colin?!" He bellowed, looking this way and that.

"Doesn't matter! You're not getting him! You'll have to kill me trying!" Draco yelled, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"Agmen – " the spell was barely out of his mouth when monster Harry swiped at him, causing him to drop his wand as he went flying across the room, hitting the ice wall rather hard.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled, giving her position away.

Monster Harry turned towards her, giving another yell. He stomped his way to her.

"STUPEFY!"

Monster Harry stumbled forwards as the spell hit the small of his back. Turning around, Blaise ran from his hiding spot, wand aloft. "STUPEFY!" He yelled once more.

"Argh!" Monster Harry yelled in anger as the spell bounced off his chest this time. He took at swipe at Blaise.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Pansy yelled on the other side of monster Harry. He momentarily froze, giving Blaise the chance to run out of his way.

"I want Colin!" Monster Harry roared once more.

"Colin is not a prize to be won!" Draco yelled, picking himself up from the ground. He winced at the pain in his back, but he continued forward, refusing to give up. "You'll never get him! Because he doesn't want you! Don't you get that?!"

Monster Harry raised his huge, hairy fists and brought it down on Draco, who stood there, refusing to run away.

"Not today!" Colin suddenly appeared from nowhere, running full speed at Draco and knocking him out of the way as monster Harry's fist came down hard and instead, nearly crushed him.

"Colin!" Draco screamed, as Monster Harry's fist rose into the air. Draco ran towards Colin and picked him up before anymore damage could be done. "Colin! Colin, please!" Draco cried as he ran behind an icicle for protection. He laid Colin down, examining him: His face was bloody for his nose appeared to be broken, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, short breaths barely emitting from Colin's seemingly crushed windpipe; his body in whole looked sunken.

"Colin! Please, you've got to wake up! You've got to wake up!" Draco cried, his streaming eyes searching for Colin's.

Just then, the entire ground gave a jolt, causing Draco to fall over. "What the hell?" Draco said, briefly poking his head out from behind the icicle, thinking Monster Harry gave another punch. But that didn't seem to the be the case, for Monster Harry was laid sprawled on the ground, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy not too far from him.

There was another huge jolt, and a piece of the icicle actually broke off, falling down towards Draco. With speed and agility, Draco whisked himself and Colin out of the way just as the ice crashed down right were Colin was laid.

"If that wasn't Potter, then – " Draco's eyes grew wide as a sudden thought struck him. He stared down at Colin in horror as he realized they were in Colin's dream. Which meant if anything bad happen to Colin – say, if he died –

"No! Don't die! Y-you can't! You said you would never leave me!" Draco cried once more, bending down and placing Colin gently on the ground once more. "C'mon babe, you have to wake up!" Draco gently slapped at Colin's cheeks, trying to get a response from him. The ground gave another fierce shake, and the icicle actually started fading before Draco's eyes. His heart started racing while he started slapping Colin more frantically.

"Draco! What's going on?!" Pansy screamed as Monster Harry's fist nearly squashed her. Draco looked up to find Blaise and Pansy still trying to fight off Potter. They were dipping and dodging, throwing every spell they could at him. But nothing seemed to be working as the spells seemed to just bounce off Potter's massive chest.

"It's Colin! Keep Potter distracted and I'll try and help Colin!" Draco yelled, turning his attention back to his ailing fiancé, whose breath was becoming shallower by the minute.

"This is not how you're going to go!" Draco yelled angrily. With one hand, he used his wand to try and heal some of the wounds, while the other held tightly to Colin's cold hand. "I said I would always be there for you, and here I am! Now be there for me! Like you've always been! We're a team! We're a team!" Draco repeated, trying to keep himself from tearing up again.

Draco felt a twitch within his grasp. "Colin?" Draco said, watching as Colin's hand twitched once more. A very weak cough admitted from Colin's mangled face. "Colin?" Draco called once more, leaning closer to Colin, who moaned.

"Draco...I'm...I..." Colin tried, before he started coughing once more.

"Shh," Draco said, squeezing Colin's hand tighter. "You need to save your strength."

"I'm sorry – " Colin tried to continue, but Draco put his to his lips, silencing him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Right now, we need to get you well enough to get out us out of here." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder once more as a scream rented the air. Monster Harry had grabbed both Pansy and Blaise by the ankles and was now dangling them in mid-air; their wands lay abandoned on the ground eleven feet below them.

"Shit!" Draco yelled out. "I'll be right back, I promise!" Draco said, standing up and running towards his endangered friends.

"Release my friends now!" Draco yelled, sending a spell towards monster Harry. But it just bounced off him. He sent another one, trying to avoid his friends as they were swung all over the place. This time, he was able to get the monster right in the eye, causing it to scream in pain and dropping his two captives.

"Arresto Momentum!" Draco cried out just before friends hit the ground. He slowly lowered them down gently, until their feet touched the ground. "You two ok?"

"Yeah! Go tend to Colin, we've got this one now!" Pansy said, turning back around to face Monster Harry, still rubbing his eyes furiously.

Draco turned back to Colin, who had shut his eyes once more. "Colin? Colin, wake up!" Draco shook Colin's shoulder desperately. Colin gave a twitch before he eyes flew open, frantically searching Draco's eyes. "Colin?" Draco repeated.

It was as though Colin suddenly didn't recognize him as his expression became scared and his breath increased. And just like that, Colin's body started shaking uncontrollably, his limbs flopping about. "Colin!" Draco yelled frantically, not sure what to do. He whipped out his wand, trying to think of a spell of sorts that would help. Just as he was doing this, three more ice pillars nearby disappeared as the entire room gave another violent shake.

"Blaise!"

"HARRY!"

Looking up at the scream, Draco gasped as the entire room was splitting in to, creating a huge crevice that seemed to get wider and wider by the second. Pansy, who had called his name, had just barely missed falling through the crevice before Blaise was able to grab hold of her arm before she dropped. Granger, on the other hand was not as fortunate. She slipped right through, her frantic screams becoming distant, until it ceased altogether.

Colin stopped shaking, his body remaining limp in Draco's arms. Lowering his head to Colin's chest, Draco sighed with the relief that he was at least breathing. Draco knew he must attempt to keep him conscious, to keep his brain active. Draco took to any means he could – slapping his face, lifting his eyelids, even pinching him.

"Please! Colin, come on! You can't give up on me now! You're the strongest person I

know! And I know you're going to get through this! You just have to stay conscious for me!" Draco begged.

A twitch. It wasn't strong, but Draco felt it nevertheless. He felt Colin's hand slowly grip his own. "That's right, I'm here for you!" Draco said, his heart fluttering with hope.

Colin lifted his head ever so lightly, so that he was facing more towards Draco. With what seemed like great effort, he fought to open his eyes. He smiled warily up at Draco, who smiled a watery one back.

"Hey," Draco's voice trembled as he placed a hand on Colin's face. Although Colin's lips formed the words back, nothing actually came out. But the effort made Draco's heart swell all the more. "I'm going to get you through, even if I have to die trying."

Colin opened his mouth, as though he wanted to say something, when there was another defining roar. Draco looked behind him, expecting to see his friend in trouble – except it was worse, much much worse; they, too, started getting transparent, before completely disappearing as well. Draco looked back to Colin, biting his lip in uncertainty. As much as Draco didn't like the idea of having to leave Colin, he knew he had to – it was the only way to defeat the monster and get them both safely out of there.

"I'll be back – I promise!" Draco said, lowering his lips onto Colin's. "Don't leave me!" And with that said, he gently laid Colin on the ground, got up, and headed over towards Monster Harry, the only other one still left. Draco lifted his wand, pointing it directly at Harry.

"Potter! You need to stop this! You're going to kill us all, including yourself!" Draco yelled.

Monster Harry let out another yell and stomped his way over to Draco. "Must kill!" Harry bellowed.

"Potter Stop! Don't you see what you're doing! Just look at Colin!" Draco continued to yell, backing up as Monster Harry continued to advance. Taking a deep breath, Draco sent several spells at Harry; they just bounced off, as Draco figured it would. Just then, the room gave another violent jolt, causing both Harry and Draco to lurch backwards. Draco landed hard on his backside while Harry nearly toppled into the crevice that further widened. But he caught

himself just in time.

"That's it!" Draco said to himself, standing up. Taking advantage of Harry's momentary distraction, Draco ran around Harry, towards the crevice and directly behind him. "Hey! Down here, asshole!"

Monster Harry turned around. He let out a roar, stomping closer to Draco, who pointed his wand at Harry's legs. "Try and catch me, you big oaf!" Draco yelled, and he ran to the right of Harry while rope flew out the end of his wand. Harry let out another roar of rage as he turned to follow Draco. But because of his massive size, Draco had already made it around him once, the rope wrapped around his legs. Draco continued to run around him as Harry tried to follow him. But the rope was constricting his movement.

It wasn't long before Harry was completely tied up, unable to move without wobbling dangerously. Draco silently cheered as Harry was so close to the edge of the crevice – it was only a matter of time before he would fall in. Draco chanced a glance over at Colin – he was turning even paler then before. "Just hang in there, Colin!" Draco said, turning back to Harry, now frantically praying for him to tip over.

But Harry seemed to get his balance – in fact, he seemed to get a rhythm down

with his feet, trying to break the rope. Draco lifted his wand, preparing to retie him if need be – and nearly cried out as he noticed his own arm becoming transparent. Looking up at Harry, he noticed he hadn't wavered a bit. How was that possible? Draco knew he didn't have much longer. Lifting his wand higher, Draco tried thinking of a spell, any spell that would affect Monster Harry. But nothing seemed to come to mind.

The ropes binding Harry suddenly ripped off. Letting out a roar of victory, Harry lifted up his massive foot, bringing it over Draco. Falling over in his haste to get away, Draco frantically scooted back, trying to avoid Harry. It didn't work. How was he supposed to get out of this one? The room gave another shake, and a moan sounded just behind Draco. Looking back, he noticed Colin very close by. Giving one last tentative look at Harry, Draco flipped over and crawled the rest of the way to Colin.

"Colin! Please, you've got to stay awake!" Draco begged, reaching his hand out to feel for a pulse. But Draco couldn't feel a thing for his transparent hand went right through Colin. Gazing down at the rest of his body, he noticed he was no longer solid anywhere.

An anger like no other flared up within Draco. No! He was not going to let it end like this! It was his fault they were in this mess, and it was his responsibility to get them out of this! Standing up, he faced Harry once more, uncaring if this was his last act or not.

"You took my friends, you destroyed Colin's mind with your selfishness, and you might possibly have ruined any future relationships Colin and I could have had together! But I will _not_ allow you to kill him!" Draco yelled, running and launching himself at Harry once more, not caring about anything but Colin.

Just as Draco landed on Harry's massive chest, the room gave another violent jolt. With Draco's impact along with the jolt, Harry lost his balance and started tipping backwards, towards the gaping crevice. Swinging his arms about, trying to catch onto something, Harry let out a scream as he fell completely backwards. Draco used the last of his strength to jump off Harry, extending his arms to catch the sides. Just as he gripped the sides, he felt a massive hand grab his middle, ripping him away.

"Ahhhhh!" Draco yelled, as he realized Harry was taking him down with him. Turning his head, he watched the malicious look on Harry's face as they fell. Doing the only thing he could think of, he pulled his foot back as far as he could and slammed it into Harry's face. Harry's grip loosened as he let out a yell of pain. Turning his head back, Draco used his wand and blasted rope towards the top once more, catching a rock jutting out. He sprung out of Harry's grip, leaving the monster to fall to his imminent death. Taking a few breaths to steady his heart rate, Draco very slowly climbed up the rope towards the opening.

Ten minutes later, Draco was panting on the edge of the crevice. "C-Colin...C-Colin..." Draco panted, crawling closer to Colin, who he now just noticed was on all fours, shaking. Draco felt as though he was going to pass out, but he knew he mustn't – he had to make sure Colin was safe.

"Draco?" Colin asked, squinting at Draco, who was less than translucent.

"Colin, are you ok?" Draco asked, plopping down in front of Colin. He felt so weak.

"I'm fine. But Draco, you did it! You defeated Harry!" Colin said, bending down to help Draco in a sitting position.

"Yeah...I-I guess I did," Draco said, smiling and looking into Colin's face. Colin was still a little pale, but there was some color in his cheeks and his eyes weren't as glossy as they were before.

"You were brilliant!" Colin continued, taking Draco's hands into his own, smiling broadly.

"So you regret nothing?" Draco asked, not sure if he was overstepping his boundaries or not. Colin turned to look at him, his eyebrows knitting.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I mean, you don't regret not trying harder to get with Potter?" Draco asked, trying to keep from passing out. What was wrong with him?

Colin took a moment to think before answering. "No. You should never regret anything." Colin sighed and gave a small smile at the look of confusion on Draco's face. "You should take every experience as a learning one. From this, I learned that you can't please everyone, and that you shouldn't hold out for someone you know will never love you back."

"That's a good philosophy to live by," Draco said, smiling. But he noticed Colin was now frowning in what seemed to be deep concentration.

"But why?" Colin suddenly asked. "Why couldn't Harry just love me back?"

"Some people just aren't for everyone, babe. And that's ok," Draco said, gently taking hold of Colin's hand.

"What are you saying? I'm not good enough?!" Colin asked indignantly, ripping his hand away.

"That's not what I meant! You just – aren't his type, that's all." Draco said, shrugging. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Draco, it's a huge deal! Knowing someone doesn't like you for no reason? It's heart-wrenching!" Colin said, starting to cry.

"But Colin, that's life. If you go around trying to please everyone, then you'll never be happy." Draco said, trying to take Colin's hands into his once more. "And besides, you don't need someone who doesn't love you back. Plus, you have me; I'll love you forever and for always."

"I know you love me but...you never gave a shit about me at Hogwarts, and now we're together. Why can't others by the same? Why couldn't Harry or any of those other bullies just get to know me? I'm not such a terrible person! Am I?" Colin asked, his voice escalating hysterically.

"I don't know Colin, but it just doesn't work that way. Now, you can ponder upon that your whole life, or you can just get over it and enjoy the friends you do have."

"But that's the thing – I don't have any friends! I just have you, which is good, don't get me wrong, but I want to know I'm good enough for others!" Colin yelled, getting up and starting to pace around frantically.

"Well, I mean – " Draco stammered, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"And even if I did have friends, I would lose all of them because I'm with you, which means I'm against Muggles. But then I can't be friends with people who want pureblooded friends because I'm not!" Colin continued to yell.

"Whoa Colin! Just calm down! You're getting yourself worked up for nothing!" Draco yelled, grabbing Colin by his shoulders. But Colin wrenched himself out of Draco's grip.

"Am I? Or do you just not care enough?!" Colin screamed, punching Draco hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Draco winced, his hand flying to the spot where he was punched. "You know that's not true! I care very much! But you care _too_ much! That's your problem!"

"Just because you're ok with everyone hating you doesn't mean I am!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked angrily.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You were not a popular student – "

"And I didn't care! I didn't let it bother me – "

"Bullshit! You were always trying to outdo Harry and his friends – "

"Because they were annoying as fuck! It was never a popularity contest!" Draco yelled. "And besides, we're talking about you, not me!"

"You know what bothers me the most?" Colin pushed forward, disregarding what Draco said. "No one would bother to get to know me, yet whenever they needed help, they suddenly became nice to me! And then after I would help them, I became shit to them again!"

"That's because they were dicks, Colin!" Draco sighed impatiently. "You don't have to deal with them anymore."

"That's not the point, Draco!" Colin yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Then what is? Please Colin, tell me what it is that's bothering you so I can help!"

"What is bothering me are the people who insist on using me! I don't understand why! I try to be nice to everyone – "

"Well there's your first mistake right there. Being nice to people is one thing, but you also need to be assertive – get people to listen to you without being walked all over." Draco explained, watching as Colin continued to pace. "Kind of like when you and I first started dating – "

"Stop trying to make this about you!" Colin shouted.

"Calm the fuck down!" Draco snapped. "I'm not trying to make this about me! I'm trying to bring in an example to better explain my point. Remember how I used to kick you around and you would still persist on trying to help me?" Colin grudgingly nodded his head. "Well, do you also remember that day when you finally stood up to me when the Death Eaters were bullying me? That was you being assertive!"

"Point?" Colin asked, starting to get annoyed once more.

"My point is, if you can continue to be like that with other people, then they will stop walking all over you." Draco said, watching Colin closely. Colin stopped pacing, but kept his eyes trained on the ground as though he were still thinking deeply.

"I mean, I suppose so. But what...Draco, I just don't know how I can go on with everything that's happened in the past – "

"Colin, listen to me, _please_," Draco said, walking up to Colin and taking both hands into his. "We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude. What matters is making a better tomorrow by the decisions we make now. _'Don't let the past dictate who you are, but let it be part of who you will become.'_"

Colin, who had took to watching Draco, suddenly smiled a watery one as he tightened his grip on Draco's hands. Standing on his tip-toes, he planted a light kiss on Draco's lips before resting his forehead on his chest. "You know something? As I look back on all that's happened...growing up, growing together, changing you, changing me – there were times when we dreamed together, when we laughed and cried together – well, I cried anyway. But as I look back on those days, it is only now I realize how much I truly miss you and how much I truly love you. And I don't think I could have asked for anyone better."

"And you trust me?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Colin. "You trust that I would never do anything that would hurt you? That I would give up everything for you if I could?"

"Of course I do," Colin said, looking up at Draco with his doe-like eyes.

"And you know that I love you more than anything else?" Draco whispered, slowly closing his eyes as his and Colin's lips got closer once more.

"I do," Colin whispered, his voice seemingly becoming faint.

Draco parted his lips slightly, ready for the meeting of lips. But it never came. His lips met nothing but air. Opening his eyes, he found he was completely alone.

"Colin?" Draco called out, spinning this way and that. But he was alone. There was no sign of life. Not able to fight it any longer, he closed his eyes and lay back on ground. He needed to succumb to the blackness that was starting to envelope his vision, until he lost consciousness altogether.

"Draco? Draco...baby, it's time to get up."

It wasn't the sweet, gentle voice that woke Draco up: It was the attractive smell of Old Spice. Draco knew of only one person that wore that scent. He smiled as he opened his eyes to find Colin kneeling beside the bed, watching him. There was a soft smile on his face.

"Colin?" Draco asked, not sure if the dream worked or not. He sat up and stretched. "H-how long have you been trying to wake me up for?"

"Not too long, a couple minutes, maybe." Colin said, shrugging as he got to his feet and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought maybe we could start breakfast together."

Draco just nodded his head. He felt really groggy and not at all with it. It seemed extremely surreal, being back in reality after the intense dream he experienced. He sat up and stretched before looking over at Colin, who was still staring at him with that wide grin. Draco couldn't help but to grin back.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to sound playful. He didn't want Colin to think he was being rude – he didn't want to have to go through another fight.

"Nothing," Colin said, continuing to grin. He leaned down and kissed Draco sweetly on the lips. Draco's heart skipped once more at the affectionate gesture. He placed his hand gently on the back of Colin's head and pulled him closer, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. But not a second later, Colin pulled away, resting his forehead against Draco's.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night, about having kids," Colin started.

"Listen, Col. If you don't think we're ready, I won't push it. I promise," Draco said. "I'll wait however long we need to – "

"No no, see, that's the thing. I've been very selfish to you lately – please don't interrupt me, Drake," Colin said, as Draco opened his mouth to protest. "It's true, I have been selfish. We did say we wanted kids in the beginning, and I still do. But truth is, I was still having trouble trusting you. I was questioning our relationship, wondering if I made a mistake or not. But something made me realize that there was a reason for this – for us being together. And while I may not know that reason now, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you figuring that out. And in the meantime, I would be honored to be a father to our children." Colin said, running his hands gently through Draco's hair.

Draco's heart swelled with emotion at this. The dream worked! It actually worked! Draco didn't bother to hide the tears of joy that now filled his eyes. Instead, he thrust his lips onto Colin's once more as he wrapped his arms around his slender figure.

As Colin flopped on top of Draco, their kissing growing with passion, Draco realized that dream Colin was right; Draco should regret nothing. While he wished Colin trusted him from the beginning, he found that the more obstacles that were presented to them, the closer it seemed to bring them. Every experience showed Draco just how strong his love for Colin really was and the lengths he would go to keep it alive. No, Draco regretted nothing. If given the chance to redo his life, he knew he wouldn't. Not for all the galleons in the world.


End file.
